La Hija de Moka
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Un día le es encomendado a Tsukune una misión de carácter ultra secreto para el mundo Yokai, cuidar de un Huevo. Tsukune ahora debe de criar a la criatura más poderosa jamás vista.
1. Chapter 1

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES-EC; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Fics de Rosario+Vampiro.

**La Hija de Moka.**

**Capítulo Uno: La Caja Misteriosa.**

Tsukene caminaba escondido por los pasillos de la Academia, metiéndose a donde pudiera, los padres de sus mejores amigas había venido de visita y como siempre, estaban en su acostumbrada búsqueda para que se casara con alguna de sus hijas, incluso había venido el padre de Moka y la misma Kalua en representación de su madre. Por lo que Tsukune no estaría seguro en ningún lugar.

—¿Por qué todo me debe suceder a mi? —pensó Tsukune asomando la cabeza para ver si alguna de sus amigas estaba cerca, al ver que si, decidió seguir escondido en el laboratorio—. Será que hice algo en mi vida anterior.

Mientras Tsukune intentaba no oler como humano, para que no lo encontraran tan fácilmente. En la dirección, Ruby hablaba de algo muy importante con el segundo Rey Hades, el Director de la Escuela y causante de que Tsukune entrara a la Academia Yokai.

—¿Entonces quiere que Tsukene cuide de esto? —preguntó nuevamente Ruby para estar segura de la decisión del Director, este solo asintió sin decir una palabra—. No cree que es muy peligroso si llegará a caer en manos equivocadas.

—Es el destino de Tsukune, si debía pasar… —Ruby interrumpió.

—Si, si, lo sé, es porque era su destino —el director mostró una sonrisa sombría la ver que Ruby le entendió.

—Dile algo más cuando lo veas —Ruby asintió esperando las palabras del director—. Esta ve no perdonaremos un fracaso, si no cumple esta misión. Será expulsado de la Academia Yokai y se le prohibirá todo contacto con este mundo o sus habitantes.

—Entendido, ahora me retiro —Ruby tomo una extraña caja que estaba sobre el escritorio del director, parecía tener varios sellos sagrados pegados alrededor. Ruby salió de la habitación dejando al director solo, aparentemente.

—Sigo cuestionando esta decisión ¿Por qué justamente a él? —habló una voz que no se sabia de donde provenía—. Odio a ese humano, en especial porque Moka lo eligió —pero el director ni siquiera se inmuto.

—Es su destino como el puente que unirá ambos mundos —comentó el director de lo más tranquilo—. El logrará que humanos y monstruos se unan nuevamente, por algo lo elegimos los tres.

—Debo decir, que ha sido muy interesante el verlo crecer en este tiempo —se escuchó una tercera voz que tampoco parecía tener paradero—. Pensé que a solo un mes de llegar, huiría como lo hicieron los anteriores.

—Su destino es muy diferente —comentó de forma calmada el director sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta, como si buscara algo—. No murió cuando lo descubrieron, incluso logro ocultar su identidad y por un lapso breve de tiempo despertó la sangre de vampiro que había en él.

—Sangre de Vampiro —la segunda voz se notó algo intranquila ante esta declaración.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese muchacho peleo con uno de los demonios más poderosos de este mundo o me equivoco —habló algo sarcástica la tercera voz—. Y sino recuerdo mal, "alguien" le dijo algo así como que cuidará bien del rosario… o me equivoco.

—Si ustedes lo eligieron, es su problema, tengo cosas que hacer —la segunda voz se escuchaba con un cierto aire de vergüenza—. Cuando fallé luego no me vendrán a pedir ayuda como con lo del espejo de Lilith.

—Golpe bajo mi estimado —habló la tercera voz—. Por desgracia no tengo tiempo ahora, tengo un autobús que conducir.

—Caballeros por favor —intento tranquilizarlos el director—. Si nuestro estimado Aono Tsukune falla, es porque así lo decidió su destino.

Curiosamente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, luego de dejarse de oír ambas voces, el director ahora si se quedo completamente solo. Parecía estar meditando en lo que había acabado de hablar con los otros dos Reyes del Hades.

—Aono Tsukune —pronunció el director con algo de recelo— Serás capaz de ir más allá de lo que dicta tu destino o simplemente perecerás.

Mientras el director esbozaba una sonrisa algo lúgubre y macabra, Ruby buscaba por toda la Academia a Tsukune. Por desgracia sus manos estaban ocupadas, sino hubiera usado su magia para encontrarlo con más facilidad.

—Tsukune, ¿dónde estas? —curiosamente la pequeña caja que al comienzo parecía muy liviana, como para cargarla con una sola mano. Ahora le estaba costando mucho trabajo llevarla a Ruby—. ¿Por qué es que esto se volvió tan pesado de pronto?

Exhausta, Ruby tuvo que depositar la caja en el suelo, cuando lo hizo, la pequeña cajita se hundió en el piso. Ruby asustada, ya que conocía lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella caja, intento levantarla de nuevo, al no poder hacer, hizo lo mejor que podía, usar magia.

—¿Qu-qu-qué le pasa a esto? —pero su varita mágica no funcionaba, era como si la hubieran apagado o peor aun, se le hubieran robado los poderes—. Oh no, es como cuando atrape a Yukari.

Ruby recordó el incidente cuando conoció por primera vez a todos sus actuales amigos, en especial, cuando estos la salvaron de si misma. Luego recordó aquello que le hizo a Yukari y que creía le estaba sucediendo, cuando atrapo a la pequeña brujita en su enredadera y le drenaba la magia para evitar que la atacara.

—Pero eso es magia de nivel muy alto —Ruby miró la pequeña caja—. No puede ser, no creo que "eso" sea capaz de usar hechizos nivel tan avanzado. Ni siquiera Yukari puede hacerlo.

Ruby guardo su varita y volvió a agacharse para levantar la caja, extrañamente, esta vez la levanto como si estuviera llena de aire. Emocionada, Ruby se fue de lo más tranquila en busca de Tsukune, sin darse cuenta, de que en el lugar donde se había hundido la caja, se había hecho un pequeño hueco que daba al piso de abajo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —el rosario de Moka habló, pero esta estaba muy ocupada como para poder oírla—. Oye, te estoy hablando.

—¡Ko-Kokoa-chan! —Moka logró eludir con suerte el ataque con mazo de su hermanita—. ¡Kalua-neesan! —también pudo sujetar a Kalua antes de que logrará alcanzar a Tsukune.

Moka se encontraba en un dilema muy grande como para oír a su contra parte. Por un lado intentaba que su pequeña hermana no la matara y por el otro, que su hermana mayor, no encontrara a su novio para luego andarle llorando en su hombro y terminara transformándose e intentando matar a este. Pero no era la única con problemas.

—Tsukune será mío… digo, de mi hija —sus dos mejores amigas, pasaban problemas iguales con sus respectivas madres.

—Es el prometido de mi hija del que hablas —nuevamente otra pelea se desato en toda la cafetería.

—Mamá-san, Papá-san, podrían ayudarme de nuevo —Yukari como siempre, debía de encargarse de los destrozos, aunque con sus padres presentes era más fácil.

Mientras la cafetería era reparada por décima ocasión, Tsukune por fin lograba eludir a la incansable Kalua, cansado se refugió en el sótano, sin saber con lo que se encontraría ahí. Aunque el sótano era realmente oscuro, casi hasta parecía un calabozo de torturas, como la habitación de cierta profesora de matemáticas; en esta ocasión, estaba muy alumbrado.

—No creí que hubieran aceptado mi sugerencia tan pronto —comentó para si mismo Tsukune al ver lo iluminado que estaba—. Casi nunca bajaba por lo oscuro que estaba, la última vez casi me mato. Iluminado se ve muy diferente.

El sótano más bien parecía una gran bodega, había arrumadas todo tipo de cosas, trajes que nunca más se volverían a usar en la obra de teatro, instrumentos musicales rotos debido a la fuerza de sus usuarios, cientos de libros sobre el mundo humano y diferentes artículos obviamente mágicos arrumados quien sabe porque razón.

—Se parece al rosario de Moka —Tsukine se dirigió hacia lo que parecía una copia exacta del primer rosario de Moka, pero al tocarlo, este se hizo cenizas—. Etto, que bueno que nadie me vio.

Tsukune se limpio las manos de las cenizas y como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió curioseando, por lo menos hasta que el día de padres se acabará y lo anunciaran por los altoparlantes. Aunque lo que Tsukune no sabía, es que debido a las condiciones del sótano, ningún ruido podía entrar o salir de este.

—Esta lleno de artículos muy raros —Tsukune seguía admirando la colección de diferentes artefactos que habían, lámparas de aceite, libros de hechicería, varitas mágicas, entre otros, pero algo llamo su atención más que cualquier otra cosa—. De donde viene todo ese brillo…

Tsukune tuvo que subirse a la pila de cosas raras, trepo sobre una armadura que cuando le metió el pie en el caso, lo quiso golpear; eludió lo que parecía una cuerda que se movía sola y quiso estrangularlo y hasta tuvo que sacrificarse al caerle encima una varita mágica y convertir toda su ropa en un disfraz de noche de brujas. Por fin, superado todos esos percances, logro llegar al objeto que emitía lo que parecía ser, el brillo de toda la habitación.

—¿Qué es esto? —luego de retirarle lo que parecían unos papeles con símbolos raros pegados encima, Tsukune pudo ver de que se trataba el objeto extraño—. ¡Un huevo!

El huevo poseía el tamaño de un huevo de avestruz, pero a diferencia de estos, sus colores eran más brillantes, como si fuera la coraza de algún reptil. Por increíble que pareciera, el huevo aunque era muy grande, no pesaba casi nada, era como si estuviera lleno de aire.

—¿Qué será esto? ¿El huevo de alguna criatura extraña? Quizás sea solo decoración —Tsukune pensó de dejar el extraño huevo donde estaba, pero cuando iba a trepar de nuevo sobre la pila de artefactos, la armadura se levanto y esta vez con amigos—. ¡¡¡A-A-AYUDA!!!

Eran cerca de cinco armaduras enormes y cada una sacó una espada aun más grande, la primera armadura, la que había pisado Tsukune antes, parecía ser la líder del grupo. Esta armadura lanzó un poderoso golpe con su espada, Tsukune apenas y logró esquivar el golpe, pero la espada aunque no lo había tocado y terminó clavándose en el suelo, parecía estar manchada de sangre y Tsukune se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Có-cómo paso? —Tsukune se toco el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, sin soltar el huevo y vio, que estaba sangrando—. Fu-fue la ráfaga de aire.

Tsukune cayó de rodillas al saber que nunca podría con esos enemigos tan fuertes, cerró los ojos esperando que como de costumbre Moka apareciera en el último segundo y lo salvará, pero nada. Cuando la primera armadura logro desencajar su espada del suelo, se reunió con las otras y rodearon a Tsukune, levantaron sus espadas y cuando iba a golpearlo… el huevo en los brazos de Tsukune brilló aun más, las armaduras se desarmaron en el acto, así como la ropa de Tsukune regreso a la normalidad.

—¿Ya estoy muerto? —Tsukune abrió por fin los ojos y vio que las armaduras había caído, además de su ropa había regresado a la normalidad y ya no estaba sangrando—. ¿Habré despertado de nuevo la sangre de vampiro que me dio Moka? Pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Mientras Tsukune trataba de entender que había sucedido, el huevo dejo de brillar y las armaduras se volvieron a poner en pie. Nuevamente la escena se repitió, Tsukune intentó huir hacia la puerta con todo y huevo, pero las armaduras eran rápidas y cuando llego, ya lo habían rodeado. Nuevamente levantaron las espadas, pero esta vez, antes de que lograban blandirlas, la puerta estallo en pedazos y Kurumu con sus garras salta rebanando a las armaduras.

—¡Kurumu! —gritó emocionado Tsuune, las armaduras se volvieron a armar y cuando iban a golear a Tsukune, aparecieron varias tinas y les cayeron encima, las demás fueron traspasadas por trozos de hielo—. ¡Yukari! ¡Mizore!

Pero no hubo tiempo para abrazos, las armaduras se volvieron a rearmar, sin importar las veces que las atacaran, estas regresaban, además, Moka no aparecía. Las chicas comenzaban a cansarse, cuando ya estaban casi sin fuerzas y las armaduras ya las habían arrinconado…

—¡Aono-sama!

—¡Tsukune!

—¡Onee-sama!

Kalua, Moka y Kokoa llegaban por fin a la única habitación en toda la Academia que Kalua no había buscado. Kalua ni bien vio a Tsukune en apuros y se lanzó a los brazos de este… ¡LLORANDO! Moka se lanzó hacia Tsukune para evitar que su hermana lo matara al transformarse y Kokoa se lanzó tras Moka. Tsukune instintivamente levanto los brazos para evitar que lo aplastaran y en el proceso, libero el rosario de Moka, así como los aretes de Kalua... y por desgracia, fue agarrando el vestido de Kokoa.

Narrador: Cuando el Rosario del cuello de Moka es removido, su sangre de vampiro dormida despierta.

Narrador: Cuando los aretes de Kalua son removidos, su sangre de vampiro despierta y libera todos sus poderes, permitiendo convertir su brazo en alas de murciélago

Ko-chan: Cuando el vestido de Kokoa-sama es removido…

Ko-chan no pudo terminar su frase, ya que una avergonzada Kokoa lo golpeo y lo mando a volar muy lejos, sin embargo, Moka y Kalua si se transformaron. Moka fue rodeada por una lluvia de vampiros y al terminar, la convirtieron en la Otra Moka, Kalua por su parte, los murciélagos ocuparon solo su brazo derecho y lo convirtieron en alas. Moka pateo al terminar de convertirse, Kalua lanzó un corte con sus alas.

—¡CONOCE TU LUGAR! —Moka de una patada mando a volar a dos de las armaduras.

—¡BIENVENIDO A TU MUERTE! —Kalua lanzó una sonrisa diabólica antes de cortar con su brazo en forma de ala por la mitad a las otras dos armaduras, estas se volvieron polvo al ser cortadas.

—¡MOKA-SAMA! —Kokoa estaba embobada viendo a Moka, sin percatarse de que la armadura que faltaba, se dirigía a ella.

—Aun quedas tú —tanto Moka como Kalua atacaron a la armadura que quería lastimar a su hermanita, cuando la terminaron, Cocoa se lanzó sobre Moka, pero esta ya se había puesto el Rosario en el cuello. Ko-chan llego volando para decir su parte.

—La pelea de hoy duró 125 segundos —luego fue lanzado de vuelta por Kokoa al recordar lo que paso.

Luego de pasado todo el ajetreo y recuperarse Moka, con una Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Moka y por si fuera poco, Kalua, agarradas de Tsukune, este les contaba de lo que había pasado con el famoso huevo que había encontrado. Al verlo con más detenimiento, Yukari se alejo asustada de este, diciendo que sentía que ese extraño huevo le estaba robando su magia. Fue cuando Ruby por fin apareció.

—Muchas, muchas cosas he pasado para encontrarlos, los busque por todos lado —aun cargaba la caja vacia—. ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —Ruby abrió apresurada la caja y descubrió, que había un agujero en el fondo—. Si, lo es… ¡el huevo de Dragón!

—¿Huevo de Dragón? —comentaron todos al unísono.

—Siempre me pregunte porque no había Dragones en la Academia —comentó Tsukune pensativo.

—Se supone que todos los Dragones fueron cazados hace muchos siglos atrás, por su enorme poder —comentó muy intrigada Kalua—. Como es que hay un huevo de Dragón aquí.

—Larga historia, se supone que era una misión ultra secreta para Tsukune, pero lo más importante ahora es evitar que ese huevo se abra —el huevo comenzó a moverse varias veces, luego comenzó a quebrase—. ¡Aléjense todas de él! Si las ve, su personalidad se quedará grabada en el dragón…

Pero fue tarde, todas rodearon el huevo al saber que dentro de él, había una cría de Dragón por nacer. El huevo volvió a iluminarse y una gran explosión de luz cubrió toda la habitación, cuando la luz desapareció, lo que quedó en lugar del huevo, sorprendió a todos…

To be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES-EC; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Fics de Rosario+Vampiro.

**La Hija de Moka.**

**Capítulo Uno: El Huevo Sagrado.**

El huevo de Dragón comenzó a brillar con mucha fuerza, todas las chicas estaban intrigadas por lo que sucedería, más que nada, porque ninguna había visto alguna vez el nacimiento de un Dragón. Ruby estaba muy preocupada porque según le habían informado, el nuevo Dragón tomaría la personalidad de la persona que viera y con las amigas de Tsukune… eso sería un gran problema.

—¿Por qué nunca me escuchan? —Ruby sacó su varita mágica y usando todos sus poderes, pensó en alejar a las chicas, por desgracia, el tiempo se le acabo—. Y-ya-ya nació.

El huevo emitió un brillo que inundo todo el cuarto, luego, el cuarto quedo absolutamente a oscuras por unos cuantos segundos. Sin embargo, el huevo seguía brillando, cuando acabo de brillar, el cuarto regreso a la normalidad y el huevo, literalmente desapareció de las manos de Tsukune.

—¡Eh! ¿Qu-qué es esto que estoy sosteniendo? —Tsukune, quien aun seguía deslumbrado, sentía que aquel huevo que tenía en las manos, ya no era igual que antes—. ¿Po-por qué siento algo peludo en mis manos?

Cuando ya todos se pudieron ajustar al brillo, notaron que el huevo que sostenía Tsukune ya no estaba, en su lugar, Tsukune se encontraba abrazando de la cabeza a una niña, la cual se encontraba al parecer, muy feliz siendo abrazada. Las chicas, con excepción de Moka, estaban muy enojadas y con algo de envidia de la suerte de esta recién llegada, por lo que decidieron abrazarlo, mientras Moka, tan solo se preguntaba, quien era esa misteriosa niña.

—¡Tsukune-san!

—Tsukune es solo mío, aléjense de él.

—Tsukune, llámame por mi nombre de nuevo.

—Están aplastando a la pequeña.

—Que envidia. Aono-sama, abraza a tu querida Kalua.

—¡Onee-san! ¿Qué le ven a ese idiota?

—Aléjense de Tsukune, están rompiendo las reglas de disciplina.

—¡Chicas, me aplastan!

Curiosamente, la pequeña que estaba siendo también aplastada, comenzó a molestarse, sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo azulado y su cabello cambio completamente a un tono azul, igual al de cierta mujer de las nieves que la estaba aplastando directamente.

—¡Suelten a mi papá!

De pronto, la niña abrazo con fuerza a Tsukune y lo lanzó hacia atrás, de su cuerpo, sin necesidad de usar sus manos, salieron disparados carámbanos de hielo. Aunque no eran tan peligrosos como los de Mizore, de hecho, estos trozos de hielo se desarmaron al tocar a las chicas. El ataque si impresiono a todas, incluso a la misma chica de las nieves.

—¿Qu-qué fue eso? —preguntó confundida Kurumu al darse cuenta que el ataque recibido, era una débil copia que el de su "mejor amiga".

—¿Acaso la niña es un Dragón de Hielo-desu? —preguntó intrigada la pequeña hechicera.

—¿Niña? Acaso no te has visto en el espejo brujita —Yukari se enojo y le lanzó una tina en la cabeza a su "amiga" Kurumu.

—Extraño, muy extraño —Mizore seguía analizando los restos de nieve que habían quedado luego de desintegrarse el ataque de la pequeña—. Es demasiado similar a mi primer ataque de hielo. Incluso fallo tan como lo hice a los tres años.

—Oh mi Dios, ¡Ya empezó! —todos se voltearon a observar a Ruby—. Esa niña es uno de los seres más antiguos que existen, un dragón. Y me temo, que todas ustedes ya la afectaron.

Todos estaban muy concentrados en las palabras de Ruby acerca de la niña dragona, que nadie se había fijado, en que la pequeña se había desmayado en el preciso momento en que los carámbanos de hielo se desintegraron, nadie, salvo Moka, que misteriosamente, sentía una extraña conexión con la pequeña.

—¿Cómo esta la pequeña, Tsukune? —Moka se acercó a la pequeña niña, quien lucía algo débil—. Parece que esta muy mal.

—Moka-san, la pequeña esta más fría que antes —el cabello de la niña había cambiado nuevamente a color negro, sin embargo, su temperatura estaba bajando cada vez más—. Ruby-san, que debemos hacer.

—Me temía esto, demasiadas cosas pasaron hoy —Ruby suspiró, levantó su báculo y comenzó a recitar un hechizo en una lengua extraña, luego de acabarlo, todo el cuarto se iluminó en un tono verde azulado. Al acabar, Ruby cayó de rodillas, todas se apresuraron a ver que sucedía—. Estoy bien, como esta la pequeña.

—E-esta mucho mejor —dijo Tsukune quien había puesto su mano sobre la frente de la niña, la cual, ahora dormía placidamente—. Pero, ¿estas bien Ruby-san?

—Mejor regresemos a las habitaciones, necesito descansar y la pequeña igual —comentó Ruby respirando agitadamente—. No dejen que nadie este en contacto con la pequeña, por ahora no les puedo decir más. Pero por primera vez en sus vidas, hagan lo que les estoy diciendo.

Ruby salió usando su báculo como bastón para ayudarse a caminar. Tsukune terminó cargando de la pequeña niña dragón, para rabia de las demás chicas, excepto Moka. Fue algo difícil el trayecto, con todos los padres presentes y alumnos, pero lograron esconder a la pequeña de la vista de todos los curiosos, en esta ocasión, incluso Kalua y Kokoa ayudaron.

—Al fin —Tsukune suspiró aliviado luego de entrar a su habitación, por desgracia, con todas las demás chicas que lo seguían. Aunque estas estaban más interesadas en conocer la habitación del "humano" que en saber de la condición de la pequeña—. Gracias chi… ¡DEJEN ESE! Es mi ropa interior.

—Que linda es tu ropa querido, jejeje.

—Que vergüenza, la ropa de Tsukune-san.

—Mi amor, no deberías avergonzarte, en el futuro yo te lavare la ropa.

—Aono-sama, me encanta tu pijama. Crees que me quede.

—Chicas, dejen eso por favor. Tú también, Kalua-san.

Mientras Tsukune le quitaba cada prenda a sus amigas y las escondía donde no pudieran volver a tomarlas, Moka cuidaba de la niña, atendiéndola como si realmente se tratara de su hija y estuviera enferma. Kokoa se encontraba a su lado, intentando descubrir algo acerca de la pequeña.

—Solo descansa —Moka acariciaba la cabeza de la niña dormida, esta sonrió al sentir la mano de Moka deslizarse por su cabello—. Realmente es muy linda.

—Debo reconocer que esta Moka es muy diferente a mi Moka-Nee-sama —pensaba Kokoa viendo como se comportaba Moka, como si fuera una madre real. En cierta forma le daba algo de envidia—. Si Moka-Nee-sama se hubiera portado así conmigo, supongo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Kokoa se imagino junto a la Otra Moka, siendo acariciada y mimada por esta, durante una cena en la que ambas compartían su postre, en el baño, bañándose juntas e incluso, durmiendo abrazadas. Luego recordó como habían sido realmente las cosas, durante sus cenas, con Moka quitándole todo, en el baño, con Moka lanzándola al agua pura y hasta en la cama, con Moka durmiendo a pierna suelta y ella amarrada y encerrada en el closet.

—¿Esta mejor la pequeña? Moka-san —preguntó Tsukune, quien por fin había podido esconder toda su ropa.

—Parece que esta bien, no se que hizo Ruby, pero la niña esta mucho mejor —comentó alegremente Moka—. Ahora solo esta durmiendo.

—Esta niña es bastante rara —comentó Mizore.

—Mira quien habla —agregó Kurumu—. Acaso no te has visto al espejo.

—Estoy hablando en serió —Mizore se sacó la paleta que siempre llevaba en la boca y señalo en dirección de la niña—. Hace poco, esta pequeña, uso un ataque de hielo.

—Eso no es novedad, hay muchas otras criaturas que pueden usar hielo-desu —comentó tranquilamente Yukari—. Incluso existe magia en niveles más avanzados que usa el hielo… aun no la puedo usar —agregó algo avergonzada la pequeña brujita—. Pero algún día estoy segura que lo haré-desu.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la brujita —interrumpió Kalua—. He visto a otras criaturas usar ataques muy parecidos a los de las mujeres de las nieves.

—No me refería a la similitud entre poderes —respondió Mizore, luego se volvió a meter la paleta a la boca—. Sino a que, el ataque que uso, fue el mismo que yo use por primera vez cuando tenía tres años. Mi primer ataque de hielo, incluso poseía su misma falla.

—¿Copio uno de tus poderes? —interrumpió Kokoa, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, ya que la tachaba de inútil—. ¿Es posible eso, Kalua-neesama?

—No conozco del caso de ninguna criatura capaz de hacer eso —Kalua se notaba muy pensativa—. Sin embargo, tampoco se que esto sea imposible.

—Existen ataques elementales muy similares —interrumpió Moka—. Pero incluso entre familiares de la misma sangre, sus técnicas sufren ligeras variantes.

—Como nosotras tres —habló instintivamente Kokoa.

—Pero no era una técnica similar, les puedo asegurar, que ese era mi ataque —habló muy seria Mizore—. Lo reconocería, porque me tomo siete meses aprenderlo y aun luego de todos esos meses, mi ataque tuvo esa terrible falla.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —interrumpió Tsukune—. Cuando todas ustedes se nos abalanzaron, la pequeña se molesto y su cabello cambio a un color muy parecido al del Mizore.

—Tsukune, di mi nombre, se oye muy lindo cuando lo mencionas —sonrió Mizore.

—Etto, mejor luego. Necesitamos resolver algunas cosas antes.

—Esta bien, lo esperare —Mizore le sonrió a Tsukune, haciendo que este se asustara un poco.

—Cre-creen que debamos esperar a Ruby-san —comentó Tsukune tratando de evitar a Mizore.

—Ruby sabía mucho de esta niña —habló seriamente Kurumu—. Aunque no imagino, porque cargaba una caja vacía llena de sellos sagrados.

—Es mi imaginación o Ruby sabe más cosas de esta escuela de lo que nos ha querido decir —interrumpió Tsukune, la habitación se quedo completamente en silencio. Pero no paso mucho, antes de que todos descartaran esa idea.

—Si Ruby supiera algo, estoy segura de que nos los diría. Es nuestra amiga —Moka defendió a Ruby—. Aunque si es cierto, que sabía bastante de esta preciosidad.

—Incluso supo que hechizo usar para curar a la pequeña, yo no hubiera sabido que hacer-desu —Yukari se notaba muy sería, al igual que todas las chicas en la habitación.

—Y aunque lo supieras, no hubieras podido hacer nada —se escuchó una voz, todos voltearon de inmediato en dirección de la entrada y vieron a Ruby quien acababa de entrar—. Les dije que fueran a descansar… Olvídenlo, los Dragones neutralizan la magia.

Todos se notaron muy asombrados antes las palabras de Ruby y aunque nadie le creía, debía ser cierto. Ruby, al ver la cara de incredulidad de los presentes, se molestó un poco y levantó su báculo, de inmediato, el suelo se partió y salió lo que parecía ser una raíz de color verde.

—Ru-Ru-Ruby-san, no hagas eso, por favor —imploró Tsukune al ver como destruían su habitación—. ¡Me van a cobrar todos los daños!

Sin embrago, Ruby no hizo caso y lanzó su ataque a sus atemorizadas amigas, sin embargo, cuando iba a alcanzarlas, la raíz se desintegro en el aire. Todas las chicas miraron instintivamente a Yukari, pero esta negó haber hecho algo. Ruby señaló en dirección de la niña dormida, al verla, se dieron cuenta de que estaba emitiendo un pequeño brillo, el cual desapareció cuando el último trozo de raíz se desintegro.

—¿Qu-qué paso? —preguntó confundida Kurumu al darse cuenta de que no fue dañada.

—No era ese el ataque más fuerte de Ruby —Moka, quien también terminó envuelta en la demostración, aun no salía del asombro.

—Ni siquiera yo con mi magia pude detener ese ataque la última vez-desu —comentó muy asombrada y algo asustada la pequeña Yukari.

—Eso es magia avanzada o estoy equivocada —Kalua se notaba muy interesada en el ataque de Ruby, pero más que eso, en la forma como este fue eliminado.

—No lo estas Kalua-neesan, Ruby es una poderosa bruja, aunque viene originalmente del mundo humano. Tal como el inútil de Tsukune —comentó algo molesta Kokoa.

—¿Có-cómo sabes todo eso, Kokoa? —preguntó asustado Tsukune, Kokoa se sonrojo.

—N-no-no es lo que imaginas. Tan solo investigue a mis presas, eso es todo —habló la pequeña vampiresa algo sonrojada—. Además, lo más importante aquí. Es saber que pasa con esa niña.

—Es verdad, que sucedió exactamente Ruby-san —Tsukune lucía algo pensativo—. Sino recuerdo mal, cuando me encontraba en problemas con aquellas armaduras, misteriosamente estas se desarmaron.

—Ahora que lo menciona, Tsukune-san —todas miraron en dirección de Yukari—. Cuando estuvimos peleando con aquellas armaduras, no eran tan fuertes, pero de alguna forma, sentí que poco a poco me iba debilitando-desu. Como cuando me enfrente la primera vez con Ruby-san, creí que era alguna habilidad de esas armaduras guardianas-desu.

—Que curioso, a mi también me paso eso —ahora todas voltearon a ver a la Sucubus—. Los enemigos eran realmente débiles, salvo por su habilidad de rearmarse. Pero creí que entre nosotras podríamos vencerlos hasta que ya no les quedará energía para recuperarse, sin embargo…

—Nosotras fuimos las que nos empezamos a cansar —interrumpió Mizore—. También lo noté, pero no le di importancia… hasta que lo mencionaron.

—Interesante —Kalua acarició el cabello de la pequeña, quien aun seguía dormida—. Así que ese es el misterioso poder de los dragones —Kalua mostró su risa sádica, la que normalmente usaba cuando entraba en su modo de asesina—. Ahora entiendo por qué los cazaron al borde de extinguirlos. ¡No hay mejor presa que un dragón!

—¡KALUA-NEESAMA! —Moka cargó a la niña y la quitó de la cama de Tsukune, antes de que Kalua clavará sus uñas en donde se encontraba antes la pequeña durmiendo.

—¡Lo-Lo-Lo siento mucho! —Kalua comenzó a llorar, como de costumbre, Tsukune nuevamente tuvo que consolarla, hasta que dejara de llorar.

—Una bebé dragón —comentó Kokoa viendo a la pequeña, quien había despertado al ser levantada de la cama—. Cuanto poder hay en esa pequeña cosa.

—No le digas cosa a esta niña tan hermosa —Moka comenzó a jugar con la pequeña que tenía en brazos, esta respondía muy alegre ante todos los juegos de Moka—. Donde estas, no te veo… ahí estas.

—Tanto poder en una niña tan pequeña —comentó seriamente Kalua.

—Y parece creer que mi hermana es su madre —agregó Kokoa muy confundida.

Moka cargo a la pequeña y comenzó a lanzarla al aire, la niña reía cada vez que la lanzaban y Moka muy alegre, cada vez la lanzaba más alto, todas las chicas estaban emocionadas con la escena, incluso las otras dos princesas vampiro.

—No entiendo porque, pero esta pequeña me llena de un cariño especial —comentó Moka de lo más feliz viendo como se reía la niña.

—A mi me alegra que este feliz, Onee-sama —comentó con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada, Kokoa.

—Me encanta ver a mi hermana tan feliz —agrego Kalua—. Es como estarla viendo con su hija.

—Es como la hija de Tsukune y Moka —habló con una sonrisa Ruby, su rostro mostraba un poco de rubor.

Tsukune se incomodo ante estas palabras y sintió algo de temor, al saber lo que harían las otras chicas al escuchar el comentario de Ruby… pero, nada sucedió o mejor dicho, lo contrarió de lo que esperaría. En lugar de lanzar todo tipo de comentarios defensivos, las chicas solo festejaban las palabras de Ruby.

—Momento, esto se parece al poder de Kurumu, su encantamiento —pensó muy seriamente Tsukune, quien ya había sido anteriormente victima de esta habilidad—. Pe-pero es muy diferente al encantamiento de Kurumu, que sucede con esa niña.

Tsukune comenzó a preocuparse con los secretos que escondía esa pequeña y el misterioso encariñamiento de Moka y las chicas, para con la niña. Cuando Tsukune pensaba que nada peor podría suceder, fue cuando se equivoco, Moka lanzó muy fuerte a la pequeña y esta se asustó, al punto de intentar sujetarse de los primero que pudiera y eso, fue sin lugar a dudas el rosario de Moka, despertando a la Otra Moka en el proceso.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Fics de Rosario+Vampiro.

**La Hija de Moka.  
Capítulo Tres: La Quinta Hermana.**

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante el acto reflejo de la pequeña dragoncita, tal como lo haría Tsukune, por accidente termino quitando el rosario del cuello de Moka y al igual que él, logró despertar la sangre de vampiro dormida en ella. Lo más sorprendente no era el hecho que no hubieran aparecido toda la lluvia de vampiros que siempre la cubría o que el narrador no hubiera hablado… sino que, en el suelo, estaba la Moka sellada.

—¿Q-Qué rayos paso aquí? —Kurumu se notaba muy exaltada, el haber presenciado el despertar de Moka, en parte la había liberado del encanto de la niña—. ¡Y po-por qué ese demonio enano puede usar mi propio encanto contra mí!

—Tsukune-san, Moka-san… ahora hay dos Moka-san, estoy muy confundida-desu —Yukari quien no podía entender lo que pasaba y en parte al ser más pequeña que las otras, el encanto la había afectado más, termino desmayándose.

—¡Yukari-chan! —por suerte Moka, la que se encontraba sellada, logró detener a Yukari antes de que se cayera contra el suelo—. Estas bien, Yukari-chan.

—¡MOKA-NEE-SAMA! —Kokoa se lanzó a intentar abrazar a la Moka sin rosario, pero esta solo la lanzó a volar con una patada por la ventana—. ¡Qué alegría es sentir el cariño de mi Onee-sama!

—¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? —preguntó muy asustado Tsukune—. ¿Po-por qué están ambas Mokas?

—Tiempo sin verte Tsukune —habló esbozando una sonrisa algo tétrica, la Moka sin rosario—. Aunque nunca imagine vernos de esta forma. Hola Moka.

—Ho-hola —habló entre asustada y nerviosa la Moka sellada.

—Moka y Moka, ahora tengo dos hermanas en lugar de una —dijo Kalua de lo más feliz.

—Nunca cambiarás Kalua-san—. Exclamó Tsukune algo más calmado—. Pero Ruby-san, ¿qué haremos ahora?

—No había pensado que sucedería algo así —exclamó Ruby también preocupada—. Muchas cosas si sucedieron hoy.

Mientras todos en la habitación trataban de entender que sucedió y como arreglar lo que había ocurrido al separarse ambas Mokas, nadie se había percatado que la pequeña niña, había escapado por el agujero que había hecho Kokoa al ser lanzada por la patada de Moka.

—Moka-san, ¿estas bien? —habló Tsukune aun confundido.

—Sí Tsukune —respondieron al unísono ambas "Mokas".

—Esto es muy confuso —exclamó Tsukune jalándose de los cabellos.

—¿Qué les parece esta idea? —Kurumu tomó el rosario de Moka que estaba en el suelo y se lo colocó a la Moka sellada—. Al menos las cosas parecerán algo más normales.

—Es buena idea, Kurumu-chan —exclamó Tsukune algo desilusionado—. Aunque las cosas siguen iguales.

—Y que tal si le ponemos el rosario a la Otra Moka-san —exclamó Yukari un poco más recuperada—. Tal vez se vuelvan a unir-desu.

—Es una buena idea, Yukari —exclamó alegre Tsukune.

—¡Me opongo! —interrumpió la Moka sin sello, todos voltearon a verla—. Por fin tengo un tiempo para salir sin preocuparme por peleas o poner en peligro a Moka. Así que lo aprovecharé.

Diciendo esto, la Moka vampiro salió de la habitación, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes, en especial a la Moka que poseía el rosario. Aunque Moka no lo quería demostrar, lo que le dijo su alter ego, le dolió bastante, al punto de hacerla sentir más que como una inútil, como una carga sin valor.

—Moka-chan —instintivamente Kalua fue a consolar a su hermana y Moka comenzó a llorar en los brazos de esta.

—Creo que sobramos aquí —comentó Kurumu algo triste.

—Por cierto, desde hace rato me preguntaba —interrumpió Mizore, quien había permanecido callada todo el rato—. ¿Alguien vio para donde fue esa niña?

No es de mencionar el alboroto que se armo, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña, que tantos problemas les causo y que quizás, era la única capaz de arreglar todo el embrollo que se había causado, se había escapado. En pocos segundos se armaron los grupos y salieron en busca de la pequeña.

—Oye, que hace esa niña en la cancha —en el gimnasio, la pequeña ya estaba causando de las suyas, interrumpiendo el juego de campeonato—. Saquen a esa niña de la cancha.

—¿De quién es esa niña?

—Debe ser familiar de alguno de los alumnos.

—Se debe haber quedado durante la visita de los padres.

—Pero es peligroso que pasee por la cancha, se podría lastimar.

Ya la mayoría de padres y demás familiares que visitaban la Academia, ya se habían retirado, pero como de costumbre, en ocasiones solían quedarse rezagados los niños pequeños no era nada raro que se perdieran y comenzaran a pasearse por toda la Academia, a veces, por lugares peligrosos.

—Esta prohibido traer pequeños al campo.

—Pobre pequeña, debe estar perdida.

—Saquen a esa niña, interrumpe el juego.

Dos de las animadoras intentaron sujetar a la pequeña, pero esta, se les escabullo de las manos, en realidad, a pocos segundos antes de que pudieran agarrarla, la pequeña desapareció en el aire y apareció varios metros lejos de las chicas.

—Vamos pequeña, no te queremos hacer daño.

—Ve por allá, ten cuidado.

—¿Có-cómo le hizo para escaparse?

—¿Qué clase de monstruo es esa pequeña?

—No lo sé, pero me esta comenzando a molestar mucho.

A la cacería de la niña, quien ahora se había dedicado a lanzar balones de lo más divertida a la cancha de basket; se había unido todo el grupo de porristas, los jugadores de ambos equipos y hasta parte del alumnado que estaba de espectadores en las gradas, viendo el partido. Lo asombroso de todo esto, es que, aunque eran tantos tratando de atrapar a una niña tan pequeña, nadie lo conseguía.

—¡Qué demonios!

—Se volvió a esfumar en el aire.

—¡Allá va!

—Pequeña es por tu bien.

—Sujétenla.

El extraño juego de la pequeña, comenzaba a ser muy molesto para todos, en especial para los jugadores que querían retomar su juego de campeonato. Cuando los alumnos lograron rodear a la pequeña y parecía que ya no tenía por donde escapar, nuevamente esta desapareció con una sonrisa.

—¡SUFICIENTE!

—¡YA ME CANSO ESTO!

—¡BASTA DE JUEGOS!

Varios de los alumnos muy molestos, se transformaron en sus versiones de monstruos, pero ni aun así lograban arrinconar a la pequeña, quien seguía de lo más divertida esquivándolos, creyendo, que simplemente se trataba de alguna especie de juego.

—¿Có-cómo puede hacer eso?

—¿Quién es esa niña?

Cada vez más alumnos se transformaban y se unían a la captura de la pequeña, pero esta, sin importar del tipo de monstruo que apareciera, simplemente se limitaba a seguir esquivándolos, jugando muy divertida. Luego de que ya todos los alumnos en el gimnasio se habían transformado, la pequeña aumentó la velocidad a sus juegos, poco a poco, todos los alumnos cayeron rendidos.

—¿Ya no van a jugal comigo?

Al ver la pequeña, que todos los presentes dejaron de jugar con ella, se sintió vencedora y simplemente, salió del gimnasio, en busca de otro lugar donde continuar sus juegos. Mientras, sin saberlo, las chicas continuaban con su búsqueda.

—¡Pequeña-san! ¡Pequeña-san! —Yukari entró al gimnasio y aunque le extraño que todo el mundo estuviera desmayado en el suelo, no le dio mucha importancia—. ¡Dónde estas Pequeña-san!

—Encontraste algo brujita —Kalua, quien era la compañera de búsqueda de Yukari, simplemente se limitaba a seguirla a donde esta fuera.

—Aun nada, pero parece que nos perdimos un juego muy entretenido-desu —exclamó muy alegre Yukari al ver las pancartas que anunciaban el juego final de la temporada.

—Pues sino esta aquí, vamos a otro lado —Kalua salió del gimnasio algo asqueada, al igual que a Moka, el olor a sudor no la atraía mucho.

En la cafetería, se encontraba un grupo un tanto especial, Kurumu y Mizore, las "mejores" amigas. Aunque sus padres se habían retirado hace horas, las madres de estas aun seguían peleando en la cafetería y ambas chicas, trataban de separarlas.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Madre, detente!

Pero por más ruegos de sus hijas, ambas mujeres no entendían, aun seguían "reviviendo sus años escolares", recordándose la una a la otra, las faltas que cometieron de jóvenes y lo que sus hijas ahora, jamás harían. En si, todo apuntaba a cual de las chicas se quedaría con Tsukune.

—Mamá, detente por favor —Kurumu intentó parar a su madre nuevamente, pero falló—. Los padres de Yukari no estas aquí, si destruyen algo más… ¡NOS EXPULSARAN!

Aunque fue una jugada desesperada, el grito de Kurumu logró detener no solo a su madre, sino a la madre de Mizore. Ambas chicas suspiraron de alivió, al ver que no se ocasionaron daños más grandes, que unas cuantas charolas cortadas o una mesa rota. Ambas madres se sintieron avergonzadas.

—E-e-en primera es tu culpa —habló muy sería la madre de Kurumu—. Te dije que usarás tus poderes para conquistar a tu chico. No te estas haciendo más joven Kurumu, no pierdas tiempo y hazlo pronto.

—Mizore, debiste haber congelado a tu novio antes —habló también muy sería la madre de Mizore—. Debes llevarlo pronto a casa y tener un hijo con él.

—¡MAMÁ!

—¡MADRE!

Mientras ambas chicas evitaban el sonrojo y que sus madres empezaran otra pelea, Tsukune y Moka, la Moka que poseía el rosario, buscaban por todos los pisos del edificio, sin éxito. Al final, terminaron en la enfermería, que aunque ya la habían visitado, tuvieron que ir de nuevo, porque Moka se sentía mal.

—¿Estas bien, Moka-san? —preguntó Tsukune a Moka, quien se encontraba en la cama, recostada.

—Estoy un poco mejor, gracias Tsukune —habló Moka respirando algo agitada.

—No es común que te canses así, Moka-san —Tsukune se veía muy preocupado, pero Moka, quien ya estaba algo más repuesta, solo intentaba tranquilizarlo—. No crees que tu separación con, pues, ya sabes… la "Otra Moka" te este afectando.

—No lo creo Tsulune, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí —Moka abrazó a Tsukune, este solo cerró los ojos para esperar la famosa mordida de su amiga, pero nunca llego el tan esperado "Kapuchuu", por el contrarió, Moka solo miró a Tsukune a los ojos y lo beso.

Mientras Tsukune contestaba muy sonrojado el beso de Moka, sin saberlo, alguien afuera los observaba muy sería. Era la Otra Moka, aquella que se separo en aquel extraño suceso gracias a la intervención de aquella pequeña; Moka se notaba algo molesta.

—Así que una nueva rival se ha presentado —Moka sonrió de forma perversa, luego dio un ligero golpe en suelo, creando un gran agujero—. Nunca creí que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Pero ya va siendo hora de encargarme de este asunto.

Moka golpeó la pared, creando un gran agujero, al ver lo que ocurrió, Tsukune y Moka se separaron inmediatamente. Lo que vieron al disiparse el polvo levantado, los asombro a ambos, era la recién aparecida Moka, quien parecía estar esperando algo.

—Muy bien Moka, veamos cual de las dos, será la real —tanto Tsukune como Moka, se asustaron ante esta declaración, sería que la Otra Moka quería en serio pelear con ella.

—¡Mo-Mo-Moka-san! —interrumpió Tsukune—. Sabes que Moka-san no puede pelear. Sería algo injusto de tu parte.

—No Tsukune, me temía que esto pasará algún día —Moka se levantó y salió por el agujero que había hecho la Otra Moka.

Tsukune no sabía que hacer, lo peor, es que sentía como si fuera el culpable de todo. Cuando vio alejarse a ambas "Mokas", una frase de la Otra Moka comenzó a resonar en su mente "¿Qué harás cuando debas elegir?". Sabía que algún día debería elegir entre las otras chicas y Moka, pero jamás pensó que tuviera que elegir, entre ambas Mokas. Sin importar que sucediera, Tsukune debía impedir esa pelea.

—¡Debo detenerlas! —Tsukune salió por el agujero hecho por Moka, pero al brincar por este, se tropezó con quien menos hubiera imaginado, aquella pequeña por la que había empezado todo—. Go-gomen, estas bien… Perdón por todo, pero debo detener a Moka.

Aunque era la misma pequeña que había conocido hace pocas horas, causante de tantos problemas, Tsukune estaba por ahora, con la mente en otro lado, lo primero para el por el momento, era detener a ambas Mokas. La niña se notó interesada en las últimas palabras de Tsukune, así que lo siguió.

—Papá va con mamá —sonrió la pequeña antes de seguir a Tsukune.

Tanto la pequeña, como su "padre", tuvieron que caminar mucho antes de alcanzar a las dos decididas Mokas, ambas habían salido del campus para poder pelear sin restricciones. Terminaron en el mismo lugar, que conectaba el Mundo Humano, con la Academia Yokai, donde ocurrió la primera pelea de Moka, para salvarle la vida a Tsukune y donde fue, su primera transformación.

—De vuelta al lugar donde empezó todo —habló muy sería la Otra Moka.

—Me trae tantos recuerdos —fue la contestación de Moka, aunque lo dijo casi sin pensarlo, estas palabras molestaron más a la Otra Moka.

—Suficiente, aquí acaba todo —la otra Moka salto en el aire y lanzó una patada en picada hacia su versión sellada, Tsukune y "su hija" llegaron tarde, la pelea ya había comenzado.

—Chicas, deténganse por favor. ¡No sabemos que ocurra si continúan esta pelea!

Pero ninguna de las Mokas siquiera escucho a Tsukune, mientras la Moka sin sello peleaba con todo su poder, la Moka con el rosario, apenas y podía esquivar los poderosos ataques de su contraparte. Era una pelea aun más dispareja que la que tuvo a comienzos de año con Kokoa, cuando menos Kokoa le daba oportunidad de esquivar sus ataques, pero Moka no. Por fin Moka se tropieza y su contraparte, se lanza en una última patada en picada, mas cuando va a golpear a la indefensa Moka, la pequeña presente dio un grito asustada y todo, se detuvo.


	4. Chapter 4

Fics de Rosario+Vampiro.

**La Hija de Moka. **  
**Capítulo Cuatro: **Madres por Accidente.

Cuando Moka iba a golpear con su poderosa patada a su contraparte sin poderes, temiendo por el fin de esta última, la pequeña que había estado observando la pelea algo asustada, emitió un terrible grito, de inmediato, una extraña luz inundo el ambiente y por un momento, parecía como si todo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, cuando la extraña luz desapareció, Moka cayó al suelo golpeando un sitio vació.

—¿Qu-qué paso? —Moka, la Moka sellada, quien había terminado en el lugar de su contraparte sin rosario, miraba muy confundida la escena—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Regresaste Moka —Tsukune suspiró aliviado, al parecer, ambas Mokas habían regresado a ser una—. Gracias a dios —fue cuando por fin Tsukune se dio cuenta de un detalle, la pequeña que había arreglado esto, estaba tirada en el suelo, muy débil.

—Tsu-Tsukune, ¿qué sucedió? No recuerdo nada —preguntó muy confundida Moka.

—Luego te explico todo Moka-san, debemos ayudar a la pequeña —diciendo esto, Tsukune corrió a ayudar a la niña, quien se había desmayado al parecer, luego de usar tanto poder.

Luego de llevar a la niña a la enfermería y de esperar a que todo el grupo nuevamente se reuniera, Tsukune les explico la situación, como la pequeña lo había ayudado y como fue, que ambas Mokas regresaron a ser una sola Moka de nuevo. Pasaron cerca de diez horas antes de que la pequeña despertara, en ese tiempo, ni Moka ni Tsukune se habían alejado de ella.

—Iré a informar lo que sucedió —habló Ruby antes de salir—. Y por favor, ¡No hagan nada raro hasta que venga!

—Pero si nosotros no somos los que causamos los problemas —pensó Tsukune algo apesadumbrado.

—Ya esta despierta, Tsukune —habló Moka feliz al ver que la pequeña abría los ojos.

—Ho-hola, me llamo Tsukune y ella es Moka-san, como estas.

La pequeña miraba fijamente a Tsukune y a Moka, las personas que se encontraban sentadas junto a ella. Sin embargo, también se fijo en las cuatro chicas que estaban en el fondo de la habitación, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore y Kalua, y estas también se fijaron en la pequeña… o más exactamente, en su relación con Tsukune y Moka y viceversa.

—A veces juraría que la sienten como su hija —comentó Kurumu algo molesta y celosa.

—Es normal que cuiden de ella, salvo a Moka-san. Tsukune-san le esta muy agradecida-desu —respondió la pequeña brujita, también algo celosa de l relación de Moka y Tsukune.

—Mientras no me quiera robar a mi Tsukene, no habrá problemas conmigo. Incluso la puedo adoptar como hija mí y de Tsukune.

—La hija mía y de Tsukune-san.

—Sabes Mizore, por fin dices algo con sentido. Nuestra hija…

Las tres chicas empezaron a fantasear en tener a Tsukune de esposo y a aquella niña como su hija.

—A todo esto. ¿Cómo van a llamar a esa niña? —interrumpió Kalua las fantasías de las chicas, incluso hizo reaccionar a Tsukune y a Moka.

—No lo habíamos pensado —exclamó Tsukune algo intrigado.

—Solo le hemos venido diciendo cosas como niña o pequeña —habló Kurumu algo más repuesta—. Supongo que ella también merece un nombre.

—¿Ese no sería trabajo de su madre? —preguntó Moka interrumpiendo.

—Moka-san, la bebé dragón ya no tiene padres-desu.

—Eso no es del todo cierto bruja menor —Yukari se hizo un gesto de enojo al escuchar a Kalua—. Tal parece que ve a Aono-sama como su padre.

Kalua señalo en dirección de la pequeña, quien seguía recostada en la cama, jugando al parecer con Tsukune. Esto puso al joven humano muy nervioso, imaginando que seguiría. Tal como lo imagino, sus amigas comenzaron a pelearse el título de "madre" de la niña.

—Si me muestro como la madre de aquella niña, mi lazo con Tsukune se hará mayor —pensó entre risas Kurumu.

—Tal vez no pase como su madre-desu. Pero quizás como una hermana mayor-desu. Así verá lo buena hermana que puedo ser, Tsukune-san —sonrió Yukari.

—Y si meto a la niña en un bloque de hielo, mientras me quedo a solas con Tsukune —Mizore esbozó una sonrisa bastante extraña.

—Que tal si la llamamos como yo —habló entre broma y seria la joven Sucubus.

—Podríamos llamarla como yo-desu —sonrió Yukari pensando en vestir a la pequeña dragoncita con un traje igual al suyo—. Sería tan lindo-desu

—Ella se debe llamar como yo y así Tsukune y yo seremos esposos —interrumpió Mizore, luego, lo que era de esperarse, pasó.

—¡Nada de eso! Ella se llamara Kurumu y será criada como una Sucubus.

—Será Yukari. Tsukune-san y yo la criaremos como a nuestra hija-desu.

—Solo eres mayor que ella por unos años, como serás su madre.

—Entonces tú serás su abuela-desu.

—¿Cómo que abuela?

Mientras bruja y Sucubus peleaban, Mizore hacia lo que sabía hacer mejor, reía de forma muy rara mientras veía a Tsukune y a la pequeña desde detrás de un biombo de la enfermería. Kalua, quien ya se había acostumbrado a todo esto, tan solo esperaba a ver que diría o haría su hermana.

—Ya estas mejor, pequeña Mikami —habló Moka algo alegre al ver que la pequeña que habían estado cuidando, por fin despertaba.

—S-sí… ma-má —Kalua rió al escuchar estas palabras, las chicas quedaron en shock.

—De nuevo Moka-san nos ganó-desu —exclamó Yukari con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Mikami? —preguntó Tsukune quien también jugaba con la niña.

—E-es q-que… —Moka tartamudeo su respuesta, más que nada algo avergonzada por lo que diría—. Si-siempre quise ponerle a mi hija así.

—Es un lindo nombre —sonrió Tsukune, alegrando a la muy avergonzada vampiresa.

—Además de que lleva "K" —exclamó Kalua, aunque más para ella.

—Te gusta tu nombre, pequeña Mikami —la niña asintió muy a gusto ante las palabras de Tsukune, su "padre".

Estaba tan feliz por su nuevo nombre, que literalmente irradiaba felicidad.

—No se ven lindos —exclamó Kurumu "misteriosamente" encantada con aquella escena.

—Parecen una familia feliz-desu —Yukari también parecía fascinada con la escena, al igual que las demás chicas presentes, salvo Kalua.

—Me siento muy feliz por ellos —comentó desde detrás del biombo Mizore.

Kalua analizaba la situación con detenimiento. Mientras las chicas parecían hechizadas por la pequeña Dragoncita. Hubo un momento en que tuvo que cubrirse la nariz.

—Lo que me temía, al parecer esta copiando los poderes de las chicas que estuvieron presentes en su nacimiento —pensó muy sería la vampiresa.

—No es linda, Yukari.

—Así es, , es la niña más linda que he visto-desu.

—Esta hermosa. Me recuerda a mi Tsukune.

—Chicas, no es para tanto.

—Ves chiquita, todas te quieren mucho.

Misteriosamente, las chicas estaban como "embobadas" admirando a la pequeñita, incluso, estaban más preocupadas de ella, que del mismo Tsukune.

—Oigan chicas, esto ya no parece muy normal.

Ahora Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore, se estaban peleando quien cargaría a la pequeña. Incluso Moka estaba algo nerviosa, ante la nueva actitud de sus amigas y su repentino interés por su "hija".

—Chicas, podrían soltar a Mikami. La están haciendo llorar. Tsukune, ayúdame.

—Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, escuchen por favor a Moka-san.

Pero era inútil, las chicas no reaccionaban.

—Hermana, puedes ayudarnos.

Por fin Moka fue a pedirle ayuda a su hermana mayor, pero esta no hizo o dijo nada. Parecía estar en trance.

—¡No tu también, Kalua!

—Moka-san, ayúdame acá.

Tsukune había logrado rescatar a la niña de manos de las tres chicas "encantadas", pero estas no lo dejaría incluso sin luchar.

—No deberías hacer eso, Tsukune.

Kurumu sacó sus garras e intentó rebanar con ellas a Tsukune, quien por un pelo logró esquivarlas.

—Tsukune-san, no es bueno provocar a una bruja-desu.

Ahora era Yukari la que atacaba con todo, lanzó una serie de ataques con sus cartas, las cuales lograron ser detenidas por un témpano de hielo que emergió de la tierra.

—Gracias Mizore, al menos tu aun estas bien…

Pero Mizore solo volteó a ver a Yukari enojada.

—Ten cuidado, puedes dañar a la niña.

—Lo siento-desu.

Nuevamente lanzaron las tres chicas una serie de ataques al mismo tiempo contra Tsukune. Los dardos de hielo de Mizore, las cartas del Tarot de Yukari y las garras de Kurumu.

—¡TSUKUNE!

Moka se lanzó hacia Tsukune, este entendiendo lo que quería hacer, estiró la mano para intentar quitarle el rosario. Pero cuando lo sujeta…

—¿El Rosario no sale?

En efecto, el rosario no se liberó. Por lo que Tsukune tuvo que actuar rápido para que Moka no fuera dañada. Con un ágil movimiento, lanzó a Moka del rosario hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y luego e lanzó a Mikami.

—¡TSUKUNE!

Los tres ataques impactaron el Tsukune… pero misteriosamente, no le hicieron ni un solo rasguño. Tsukune confundido se tocaba todo el cuerpo, pero ni siquiera sus ropas estaban rasgadas.

—¿Es-estoy bien?

—TSUKUNE.

Moka corrió a abrazar a Tsukune, las chicas estaban en el suelo, al parecer ya habían recuperado la razón.

—¿Qué me paso? Siento como si hubiera estado a punto de hacer algo, de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

—Me siento rara-desu.

—Tsu-Tuskune esta herido.

A la voz de Mizore, Yukari y Kurumu olvidaron todo y corrieron a auxiliar a Tsukune. Pero este, estaba sano y salvo.

—¿Quién te quiso dañar Tsukune? Dime y lo haré pagar.

Kurumu sacó sus garras.

—Estas bien Tsukune-san, no quieres que te cure-desu.

—Deja que mi amor sane tus heridas, Tsukune.

—Estoy bien, chicas. Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse.

Moka, quien había estado abrazando a Tsukune muy fuerte, solo se separó de él, muy apenada.

—Gra-gracias Moka-san.

—D-de nada Tsukune.

—¿Me puede explicar alguien que paso aquí?

Ruby acaba de entrar, la enfermería lucía como área de desastres. Aunque los ataques de las chicas no habían dañado a Tsukune, si habían destruido la habitación. Era como si los tres ataques hubieran sido bloqueados o más bien, desviados.

—Recuerdo todo.

—¡Y yo-desu!

—Quisimos atacar a Tsukune.

—Pe-pero porque.

Kalua que se había mantenido al margen, por fin reaccionó.

—Eran victimas del encantamiento de una Sucubus.

—Kurumu-san, nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo así-desu.

—Has llegado muy lejos.

—Lo dice la chica que solo se la pasa acosando… ¡Momento! ¿Por qué me defiendo? Yo no hice nada, jamás le haría daño a Tsukune.

—Además, ella también estaba siendo victima del encantamiento.

—¿Entonces quién fue, hermana Kalua?

Kalua apuntó a la niña que dormía en brazos de Moka.

—¡No puede ser Mikami! Ella es una buena chica.

—Es una Dragona, Moka —habló Ruby—. Al parecer, sus poderes son muy difíciles de controlar.

—Pero ella me salvó —protestó Tsukune, aun cuando no sabía si realmente fue Mikami la que evitó que fuera atacado—. Si ella no hubiera desviado esos ataques, probablemente ya no estaría aquí.

—Me temo que deberé informar de esto al director. La habilidades e todas ustedes, están siendo canalizadas en ella.

Ruby salió nuevamente, hacia la dirección.

—Nunca creí que alguien pudiera usar mis propios encantamientos contra mí —exclamó sujetándose la cabeza Kurumu—. En verdad eres fuerte niña.

La pequeña Mikami seguía durmiendo en brazos de Moka.

—Eres bastante fuerte Mikami-san, pero no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de travesuras-desu.

—¿Podrías hacer algo así, pero para que Tsukune se enamore de mí?

—¡MIZORE!

—¿Qué podemos hacer Tsukune? Si Ruby informa de esto, se llevaran a Mikami. No quiero que la alejen de mí.

—No podemos evitarlo Moka. Ya viste lo que casi ocurre antes y ahora. Sus habilidades están fuera de control.

—Debe haber una forma.

Todas las chicas lucían preocupadas.

—Tal vez la haya —habló sería Kalua—. Ella necesita aprender a controlar sus poderes por su cuenta. Pero sobre los poderes que copio de ustedes, quizás pueda recibir lecciones para usarlos.

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Fics de Rosario+Vampiro.

**La Hija****de Moka.  
****Capítulo Cinco: Buscando una Verdad.**

NOTA: A partir de este capítulo, ya se empezarán a hacer referencias en cuanto al Manga y no solo al Anime.

Luego de que las chicas habían oído la idea de Kahlua, habían decidido ponerla en práctica, cada una de ellas iba a tomar turnos para tratar de enseñarle a manejar los poderes que copio de cada una de sus "madres". Mientras las chicas instruían o más trataban de enseñar a la pequeña Mikami a usar sus poderes, en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, Tsukune buscaba desesperadamente algo.

—No es este, tampoco es este… —Tsukune se encontraba apilando los libros que no le servían, llevaba una enorme pila, pero al parecer, aun no hallaba lo que buscaba—. Este no es, ni este de acá…

Tsukune se encontraba en una de las partes más alejadas y menos visitadas de la biblioteca, la sección de mitos y leyendas. Llevaba cerca de una hora revisando libro tras libro en busca de algo, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado eso que buscaba tan desesperadamente.

Hasta que…

—¡AQUÍ! —al parecer Tsukune había encontrado por fin lo que tanto buscaba, pero para su mala suerte, no era más que una pequeña leyenda de cuatro líneas—. ¿Por qué no hay nada más?

Tsukune estaba listo para tirar la toalla y marcar así su derrota, cuando alguien apareció, haciéndolo sobresaltar de la impresión.

—¿Qué haces Tsukune?

Tsukune trató rápidamente de ocultar el libro que se encontraba leyendo, pero la recién llegada fue más rápida que él y le quitó el libro de las manos.

—¿Leyendas Infantiles?

Pero la visitante no estaba sola.

—¿No te parece que estas muy grande para estos libros, Tsukune-kun?

—Yo creo que es lindo que Tsukune-san se ponga a leer estos cuentos para contárselos a Mikami-san ~desu.

—Si mi querido Tsukune quiere leer esto, yo tengo muchos libros sobre nosotras, las mujeres de nieve.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore habían vuelto, pero de Kahlua, Kokoa o la pequeña Mikami no había señales.

—¡Chicas! ¿Dónde esta Mikami-chan? Acaso… ¡Ruby-san la llevó con el Director!

—Mikami esta con mi hermana, nosotras… —Moka se notaba algo avergonzada de hablar—. No pudimos instruir a Mikami-chan.

—Esa pequeña en verdad es dura —habló sería la Sucubus—. De verdad merece ser mi hija.

—Ella es dura, porque será una mujer de las nieves como yo —protesto Mizore—. Ella despierta mis instintos maternales.

—No, la pequeña Mikami-san será una bruja como yo ~desu —interrumpió Yukari.

—Pero ella ni siquiera puede usar magia. ¿Cómo crees que será una Bruja?

—Pues tampoco tiene alas o garras de Súcubo, o piel resistente al frío como una Mujer de las Nieves.

Las tres chicas empezaron a pelear de nuevos, aunque lo hicieron de un modo bastante infantil, golpeando las manos de las otras, como si fuera una especie de juego; momento que aprovecho Moka para acercarse a su amado Tsukune y preguntarle acerca del motivo de su visita a la biblioteca.

—Tsukune —habló entre un tono seductor e infantil Moka.

—Moka-san —Tsukune se perdió directamente en los ojos de Moka.

—Tsukune —al igual que Tsukune, Moka no pudo dejar de ver a Tsukune, mientras repetía su nombre.

—Moka-san —y el ritual de costumbre había empezado..

—¡Paren con eso! —las tres chicas interrumpieron a la melosa pareja, Tsukune y Moka solo voltearon avergonzados.

—Mo-Moka-san, ¿querías chupar mi sangre acaso? —respondió algo nervioso Tsukune.

—Etto… No —respondió algo apenada Moka, pero su estómago rugió dejándola más avergonzada.

—Esta bien, puedes hacerlo —Tsukune se descubrió un poco el cuello e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, cuando Moka iba a morderlo, Kurumu la golpeó lanzándola lejos.

—¿Quieren olvidarse se eso? —Kurumu miró seriamente a Tsukune—. Tenemos algo más importante —Kurumu se acercó a Tsukune y luego, puso sus pechos contra este, mientras se los frotaba—. ¿Crees que se han puesto más grandes?

—¡Qué crees que haces, Kurumu-san! —Yukari hizo caer una cacerola sobre Kurumu y mientras esta estaba temporalmente inconsciente, Yukari se acercó seductoramente a Tsukune, pero ya alguien más de le había adelantado.

—¡Qué te parece Tsukune? Son como dos pequeñas y jugosas fresas —Yukari le lanzó otra cacerola a Mizore, luego intentó hacer lo mismo que las otras dos, pero ambas se despertaron y comenzaron otra "pelea".

—Tsukune —Moka no desperdició tiempo y se acercó aun curiosa a Tsukune—. ¿Qué haces aquí en la Biblioteca?

Pero no era la única interesada en la actividad secreta de Tsukune, las tres chicas que hasta hace poco estaban ocupadas "peleando", al escuchar las palabras de Moka, se unieron a esta sin dudarlo.

—Si Tsukune-kun, para que viniste a esta área.

—Esta es una de la áreas menos usadas por los alumnos, porque solo tiene libros de leyendas y mitos, que no son ciertos ~desu.

—¿Pero esperabas encontrar algo entre todos estos libros Tsukune?

—Pero si has estado buscando bastante.

—Bueno chicas —Tsukune suspiró, no podría guardarles la verdad a sus amigas—. No me es posible enseñarla nada a Mikami-chan, ya que aun sigo aprendiendo. Si tratará de enseñarle algo, temo que los poderes de Dragón de Mikami-chan puedan causar alguna mala combinación con la sangre de vampiro sellada en mí —Tsukune sujetó temeroso el candado en su mano izquierda, parte de la cadena que lo ataba a su brazo, estaba cuarteada—. Pensé en ayudarlas de la única forma posible para mí. Por eso vine a la Biblioteca para investigar acerca de Mikami-chan. Quería encontrar información que nos pudiera ayudar con ella.

Esta declaración dejó muy confundidas a las chicas.

—Tsukune eres tan bueno. ¿Estabas buscando un libro acerca de los Dragones?

Tsukune solo asintió.

—P-pero… ¿Encontraste algo Tsukune?

Tsukune solo negó decepcionado.

—Le pregunté a la bibliotecaria y no supo recomendarme un libro acerca de Dragones, de hecho parecía muy intranquila cuando le pregunte acerca de ellos. Así que pensé en buscar en la sección de Mitos y Leyendas, pero solo encontré cuatro líneas que hablaban de ellos en una especie de verso.

Tsukune les mostró el libró a sus amigas:

"Una noche de misterios, surcaron todo el cielo

La Luna llena fue cubierta, los poderes robados

Una revolución llegaba, todos a su caza

No quedó uno con vida, su historia a acabado"

—P-pero como sabes que hablan de los Dragones, no los mencionan para nada.

—No mencionan su nombre, pero los lo que dice el fragmento, deduje que se trataba de ellos.

—Es cierto, esta parte que habla de los poderes robados ~desu. Es casi como nos paso con Mikami-san.

—¿Será una confidencia acaso?

—Coincidencia o no, es lo único que encontré acerca de Dragones. Y llevó desde que empezaron a entrenar con Mikami-chan… Por cierto, ¿cómo les fue con ella?

—¿No nos escuchaste acaso Tsukune?

—Lo siento, estaba muy concentrado en estos libros. ¿Pero como les fue con ella?

—Mal.

—Pésimo ~desu-

—Terriblemente mal.

—Fue un caos.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso?

—Intenté enseñarle a la pequeña Mikami-chan a controlar su encantamiento, pero… —Kurumu empezó a recordar lo que pasó—. La pequeña iba bien, hasta que sus poderes se salieron de control y ocasionó una terrible pelea en el patio. Tuvimos que huir de ahí con ella…

—Luego yo me hice cargo de ella ~desu.

—No se porque, sabes que no puede usar magia.

—Aun no sabemos eso, Ruby-san dijo que ella cancelaba la magia, no que fuera inmune a ella ~desu.

—Debe haber mucha diferencia en ello. ¿Pero como te fue, Yukari-chan?

—Pésimo, todos los conjuros que intentaba enseñarle, solo eran cancelados antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de decirlos.

—Fue cuando yo entre para guiar a nuestra hija, Tsukune.

—¿Pero también te fue mal, Mizore-chan?

—¡Tsukune dijo mi nombre! Dilo de nuevo, Tsukune, cada vez que lo dices yo… —Mizore quedó en su modo "perdida en Tsukune", por lo que fue Kurumu la que trató de explicarle que pasó.

—La pequeña no solo logró dominar todo lo que le enseñó Mizore, sino que la sobrepasó. Congeló toda la cafetería y tardamos cerca de dos horas en derretir todo el hielo.

—Debió ser muy duro para ustedes chicas.

—Lo fue —contestaron las tres al unísono.

—Pero las que se las vio más duras fue Moka.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con Moka-san y Mikami-chan, Kurumu-chan?

—Pues Moka más bien se comportaba como una madre con ella.

—Era realmente tierno ver a Moka-san cuidando de Mikami-chan como si fuera su hija ~desu.

—Pero aun con los cuidados maternales que le daba, la pequeña no dejaba de hacer travesuras.

—¿A qué se refieren con travesuras?

—Pues al parecer, esa pequeña a andando copiando poderes por ahí.

—¿Co-copiando Poderes?

—Así es Tsukune-san, ella desaparecía y volvía a aparecer como si fuera un juego, además hacia levitar objetos ~desu.

—Pe-pero no recuerdo a nadie con poderes así.

—Verdad que no, por eso sigo creyendo que ella puede ser una Bruja como yo ~desu —Yukari se encontraba muy emocionada con aquella pequeña esperanza, de que los poderes de Mikami fueran magia y no producto de cuando anduvo perdida por los terrenos de la Academia Youkai.

—Los Dragones son en verdad muy intrigantes. No comprendo por qué no hay un solo libro acerca de ellos en toda la Biblioteca. Es como sino existieran o alguien se hubiera encargado de borrar todo registro de ellos.

Esta declaración puso en duda a las chicas.

—Ahora que lo menciones, Tsukune-san, tampoco recuerdo haber visto alguna vez un libro sobre Dragones.

—Ni recuerdo haber visto uno en casa ~desu.

—O en el Castillo.

—Entre todos los documentos importantes de las mujeres de las nieves, no creo haber visto alguna vez, algo sobre Dragones.

—¿Qué extraño?

—Además, Mikami-chan, no se parece a ninguno de los otros Dragones que vimos antes. Es como si fuera un ser completamente diferente.

Las dudas eran cada vez mayores, Tsukune se adentró a la parte más alejada de la biblioteca en busca de respuestas, pero en lugar de hallarlas, solo encontró más preguntas.

—No hallaran nada acerca de los Dragones aquí o en ningún libro en todo el Mundo Youkai.

Ruby acaba de hacer una de sus entradas triunfales, robando toda la atención de sus amigos y dirigiéndolas, hacia su propia persona.

—¿Ruby-san?

—Si es por Mikami-chan, ella esta siendo cuidada por mis hermanas. Tsukune vino a la Biblioteca para ayudarnos con ella, busco durante horas, pero no encontró nada aun... —Moka se notaba muy nerviosa—. Por favor, no le digas nada al Director, no nos separes de Mikami, prometo regañarla cuando haga algo malo, pe-pero p-por favor, n-nos alejes d-de ella —Moka estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tranquilícense, no le dije nada al Director. —las chicas casi gritan de alegría, pero recordaron donde estaban y se controlaron.

—Pero ¿por qué no lo hizo, Ruby-san ~desu?

—Diría que muchas cosas pasaron, pero lo cierto es que… también estuve durante el nacimiento de esa pequeña. Supongo que también debo tomar algo de responsabilidad, ya que pudo copiar parte de mis poderes —las chicas no sabían si Ruby hablaba en serió o simplemente mentía para que se alegraran—. Además le llegué a tomar cierto apreció a la niña —aunque esta última parte la dijo más para si misma.

—¡Gracias Ruby-san! —Moka abrazó a Ruby, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—De verdad gracias, Ruby-san.

—No es para tanto.

—Pero Ruby, tú mencionaste algo acerca de que no encontraríamos libros acerca de Dragones, en ningún lugar del Mundo Youkai. ¿A qué te referías con esto?

—Tarde o temprano debían saberlo.

Las chicas estaban esperando la explicación de Ruby por lo que ninguna habló, pero esta simplemente miró a todos lados antes de volver a hablarles.

—Se los revelaré todo, pero no aquí —les comentó en un susurro—. Veámonos en dos horas, en aquel lugar donde todo esto empezó.

—¿Te refieres a la entrada al Mundo Youkai o al sótano donde nació Mi…? —Ruby le tapó rápidamente la boca a Tsukune.

—Tsukune, deberías aprender a interpretar mejor la situación —Ruby se escondió detrás de un librero, aun cubriendo la boca de Tsukune. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Qué sucede Ruby-san?

—Guarden silencio.

Todos, incluido Tsukune, siguieron las órdenes de Ruby. Esperaban impacientes, pero nada pasaba, cuando iban a hablar, la bibliotecaria quien sabe de donde apareció y justo se quedó donde se encontraban antes. Luego de ojear un rato los libros, los devolvió a sus respectivos estantes, excepto aquel donde estaba la especie de rima que habían encontrado.

—Así que aun quedaba algo…

La bibliotecaria miro en todas direcciones y en lugar de poner el libro en el estante, como los otros, simplemente lo tomó en su mano y luego de unos minutos, lo quemó hasta convertirlo en ceniza.

—Espero que eso sea todo.

La bibliotecaria sacudió las cenizas y luego se retiró del lugar presurosa, si saber, que había estado siendo observada por aquel chico que le preguntó sobre Dragones y sus amigas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Ya lo ven, el tema de los Dragones aun incluso hoy, se maneja con hermetismo.

Todos asintieron al ver lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos.

—Por eso deben manejar este asunto con total cautela.

—Entendemos Ruby-san.

—Entonces nos vemos en dos horas en el lugar asignado, manténgase alejadas de cualquier autoridad hasta ese momento —Ruby estaba por retirarse, cuando se volteó hacia sus amigas—. Les recomendaría no salir en grupo, salgan por separado en intervalos de tiempo y si pueden, usen "otras salidas".

Luego de que Ruby se retirara, las chicas siguieron con lo planeado. La primera en irse fue Yukari, pero no sin antes llevarse varios libros de Magia para encubrir su visita a la Biblioteca; luego la siguieron Mizore y Kurumu minutos después, fingieron una pelea muy real en la entrada y casi les piden que se retiren; al final solo quedaban Tsukune y Moka.

—¿Qué piensas de esto, Tsukune?

—Todo me parece demasiado extraño, Moka-san.

—A mi también Tsukune, sino hubiera visto lo que paso, no le hubiera creído a Ruby-san.

—Debemos proceder de acuerdo a lo que nos dijo Ruby-san. Entonces tú saldrás primero Moka-san.

Pero en la única salida disponible, además de la bibliotecaria, habían otros dos maestros más esperando, parecía como si estuvieran haciendo guardia.

—No podemos salir por ahí, que hacemos ahora Tsukune.

—No lo se, si al menos Ruby-san nos hubiera explicado a que se refería con una salida alterna. La Biblioteca tan solo posee una entrada, la misma que se usa como salida.

—Tal vez hablaba de un pasadizo secreto, no lo crees así, Tsukune.

Aparte de los dos maestros que esperaban en la entraba, otros dos más llegado. La bibliotecaria les dijo algo y estos empezaron a moverse a través de los estantes llenos de libros. Moka y Tsukune tan solo trataban de eludirlos y tuvieron que regresar a donde estaban antes, a la sección de Mitos y Leyendas.

—¿Qué haremos Tsukune, ya casi llegan?

—A qué se refería Ruby-san con otras salidas… es que acaso hay más de una.

Moka al ver que los maestros se acercaban cada vez más, comenzó a mover libro tras libro, esperando descubrir alguna puerta secreta, pero no sucedía nada.

—Rayos, si tan solo Ruby-san hubiera sido más específica —Tsukune se acercó preocupado a la ventana—. Debí haber hecho que Moka saliera primero. Capaz si me entrego, la perdonen.

Fue cuando Tsukune se dio cuenta de un detalle. Abrió la ventana y sujeto el brazo de Moka, luego salió de la Biblioteca con ella. Para cuando los maestros llegaron a donde habían estado, solo se encontraron con un montón de libros tirados por el piso y una ventana entre abierta.

—Se han ido…

Tsukune y Moka corrían felices y libres, escondiéndose detrás de todo lo que pudieran, cada que veían a un maestro acercarse. Aunque el resto del alumnado los veía y se daba cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, nadie siquiera pensó en delatarlos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a las locuras de la pareja.

—Tsukune, esto es emocionante.

—Trata de emocionarte luego Moka-san, debemos tratar de reunirnos con las demás, para ver como se encuentran.

—Pero, se siente como si fuéramos una pareja que huye junta de la justicia.

—Moka-san, que imaginación tienes.

Al final, Moka y Tsukune lograron llegar al cuarto del club, donde ya las esperaban desde hace bastante tiempo, Yukari, Mizore y Kurumu, junto con Kahlua, Kokoa y la pequeña Mikami.

—¡Por fin llegaron!

—¿Qué le ocurrió Tsukune, estábamos preocupadas?

—Alguien los vio ~desu.

—Es cierto que los estás siguiendo, Aono-Sama.

—Donde le pase algo a mi hermana por tu culpa, te mato.

Pero ninguna de estas inquietudes fue siquiera tomada en cuenta, Moka estaba más interesada en aquella personita de la habitación, que aun no había dicho nada.

—¡Mikami-chan!

Cuando la pequeña Dragoncita escuchó la voz de Moka, se le lanzó encima sin dudarlo un segundo.

—¡Mamá!

Este reconciliador encuentro Madre e Hija, calmó los ánimos de todas las chicas presentes.

—Ahora Tsukune, dinos que sucedió.

Luego de que Tsukune les explicara a todas y las pusiera al tanto de la situación, las chicas se notaban preocupadas.

—Parece que es bastante serio esto. Por ello, si alguna no desea ir a encontrarse con Ruby-san —Moka se acercó a Tsukune, estaba cargando a la pequeña Mikami—. No la estamos obligando a ir. No sabemos el tipo de castigo que nos den si nos atrapan, puede ser suspensión, expulsión o quizás algo mucho peor. Sino desean ir… no les reprocharemos nada.

Las chicas comenzaron a susurrar entre si. Moka sentía que el grupo se iba a dividir, por lo que instintivamente se sujetó de la mano de Tsukune.

—Les agradezco habernos ayudado hasta ahora, pero no quiero que se arriesguen tanto. Esto debemos hacerlo solos Tsukune y yo.

—¿Y dejarte ganar más puntos? —interrumpió Kurumu ni bien acabó Moka de hablar.

—Es verdad, ya suficientes puntos has ganado con mi amado Tsukune, desde que mi futura hija te empezó a llamar madre.

—No es justo Moka-san, tú no eres la única que desea pasar tiempo con Tsukune-san y Mikami-chan.

—Soy tu hermana mayor Moka, pase varios años lejos de ti, como crees que te dejaría sola… además suena a que será muy divertido.

—Yo los acompañaré, solo porque debo cuidar que nadie te mate —habló algo avergonzada Kokoa.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —Moka no podía creer que todas sus amigas decidieran arriesgar su estadía en la Academia Youkai, solo para acompañarlos.

—Bien, una vez decidido eso… solo los queda un punto más. Ahora como podremos llegar de aquí al sótano donde nos espera Ruby, sin ser atrapados en el proceso.

—Si solo Gin-sempai estuviera aquí, el es bueno con esto, sabría que caminos tomar para eludir la vista pública —Tsukune se encontraba tratando de leer un mapa, ideando un camino que los llevará a salvó a su destino.

—Tú no eres experta escondiéndote, mujer acosadora —molestó Kurumu a Mizore—. Deberías ser experta en esto también.

—Soy una acosadora, pero esto es muy diferente.

—Como imaginaba —Tsukune suspiró derrotado—. Al parecer necesitaremos ayuda.

—¡Qué bueno que lo dicen! ¿Por qué… qué creen? —Kahlua se veía muy animada, de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta del club—. Le pedí ayuda a "Onee-Sama".

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Fics de Rosario+Vampiro.

**La Hija**** de Moka.  
****Capítulo Seis: Unidas por una misma Causa.**

Kahlua había mencionado que le había pedido ayuda a alguien, y esa persona a la que le pidió ayuda no era cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que… la Primera de las Cuatro Hermanas Vampiro. Tanto Moka como Kahlua se sentían muy temerosas al oír esa declaración y cuando la puerta sonó, parecía como si el alma de las dos chicas hubiera sido drenada por completo de sus cuerpos y reemplazada con mucha desesperación.

—¿A-aca-acaso l-la lla-llamaste?

—E-ella… ella v-va a ve-venir…

—Con Onee-Sama acaso se refiera a "ella" —Moka y Kokoa asintieron temerosas.

—Si —fue la respuesta simple y alegre de Kahlua.

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en toda la habitación, como la calma que presagiaba la tormenta y esta calma, no duro demasiado.

—Kahlua ábreme de una vez, para que me llamas sino me vas a abrir —y la voz que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta, solo confirmaba los temores de las dos vampiresas.

—Voy Onee-sama —Kahlua corrió a la puerta, pero cuando la iba a abrir, esta estalló en pequeños fragmentos.

—Te dije que me abrieras.

—¡AKUA!

Kahlua estaba cubierta por varias astillas afiladas.

—Lo siento Onee-sama.

—¡Dios! Acaso ahora estas practicando acupuntura china con la familia de la zombie esa.

—No Onee-sama, lo que sucede es que al abrir la puerta tú...

—Si, si, luego me cuentas tu día —Akua simplemente se dirigió hacia los demás presentes.

—Como digas Onee-sama —Kahlua tan solo se arrancó los trozos de madera sin siquiera hacer una mueca de dolor al ver como su sangre salía por las heridas. Luego de unos minutos, todas sus heridas abiertas dejaron de sangrar y comenzaron a cerrarse.

—El poder de Kahlua sigue siendo abrumador —habló muy serio Tsukune.

—Hola hermanitas —Akua se paró justo frente a Moka y Kokoa, ambas estaban muy asustadas de verla frente a ella.

Las chicas se pusieron entre Akua y sus amigas vampiras, incluso Tsukune.

—Te vencimos una vez, no nos obligues a repetirlo —Akua tan solo rió.

—Eres gracioso mortal, sabes que tan solo me deje ganar la última vez —Akua se acercó a Tsukune y le acarició el rostro—. Si hubiera peleado en serio, ninguno de ustedes estaría aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta la zombie, su idiota hermano y el otro idiota ese, el lobo?

Ninguno en la habitación pensaba hablar, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran inventar una escusa, Kahlua se les adelantó.

—Ellos se encuentran en su casa ahora, debían atender un asunto de su abuelo. Y el Sempai del Club, salió desde la mañana en una misión secreta.

—¿De su abuelo? Es que ese viejo jamás se va a morir o que… —aunque Akua dijo esto último con un cierto aire de broma, a nadie le parecía que bromeara—. Por cierto, no creen que ya jugamos mucho a la rutina de odiar a la hermana mayor de sus amigas, ya me esta cansando este teatrito.

Aunque la solo presencia de Akua en la sala, les hacia recordar a todos, eventos muy difíciles, muchos de los cuales nadie quería volver a recordar en su vida. Como el secuestro de Moka y su casi sacrificio para crear el Fin del Mundo al despertar a Alucard; así como las subsecuentes batallas mortales para traerla de vuelta a su lado y lo que le sucedió a Tsukune durante aquella misión...

Aun cuando todo eso les había dejado ciertas secuelas emocionales y muchos aun le temían, nadie se apartaba un centímetro siquiera de Moka y Kokoa.

—¡Oh vamos! —dijo Akua en un tono casi de niña berrinchuda—. Ya no es gracioso. Si, se que hice mal, fue mi error, pero que más querían que haga, ustedes saben mi pasado, como hubieran obrado de ser yo.

Akua suspiró y simplemente se fue a sentar a una silla.

—Hoy vine solo porque Kahlua me llamó, venía en son de paz. Para tratar de arreglar las cosas que pasó entre nosotras, son mis hermanas y los amigos de ellas, si arriesgaron su vida por Moka, deben quererla demasiado.

Se notaba un cierto aire de sinceridad en las palabras de Akua, pero aun, nadie podía confiar en ella y bajar la guardia. La última vez, casi les cuesta la vida.

—Saben, durante días no dejaba de preguntarme porque se arriesgaron tanto… ¿Qué fue lo que los motivo a incluso, arriesgar sus propias vidas? Y solo una palabra venía a mi mente… Amistad —todos en la sala escuchaban interesados el relato de Akua, sin embargo, nadie aun se fiaba de sus palabras—. Pero para alguien que a estado acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de engaños y traiciones, la amistad y la lealtad, eran conceptos in entendibles. A veces hubiera deseado ser más como Kahlua, me hubiera sido más sencillo encajar con ustedes, encontrar una transición.

Tsukune les hizo una seña a las chicas para que se acercaran a él, todo el grupo lo rodeo, excepto Kahlua, quien se encontraba junto a Akua.

—¿Creen en su historia?

—Akua-nee-sama parece sincera.

—Moka recuerdas lo que casi te hace la última vez. ¿Quieres confiar de nuevo en ella?

—Moka-san, eres muy noble al querer confiar. Pero no deseo que te pase lo mismo de la última vez ~desu —Yukari se aferró al brazo de Moka, casi llorando.

—Es tu hermana, pero no deberías ser tan confiada.

—Akua Onee-sama siempre me dio miedo, aun más que Kahlua nee-san, desde que la conocí por primera vez, siempre traté de permanecer lejos de ella. Luego de que supe lo que casi le hace a Moka Onee-sama, no la puedo perdonar.

—Es una posición muy firme la de cada uno, supongo que solo Moka-san y yo, somos lo que queremos creer en que Akua-san a cambiado.

—¡SI LES PREOCUPA QUE LOS MATE NO LO HARÉ! —gritó Akua desde donde se encontraba sentada.

—Como si eso ayudara para convencernos —dijo una Mukuru fastidiada.

—Se que Kahlua-san la trajo con buenas intenciones, pero quizás vino para querer secuestrar a Mikami-chan, cualquier ser malvado querría usar los poderes de un Dragón a su favor ~desu.

—Por cierto… ¿Alguna ha visto a Mikami-chan?

Fue en el momento en que las chicas y Tsukune, se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña Mikami, ya no estaba en la sala del club.

—¡Dónde esta Mikami-chan!

—Si buscan a la niña que estaba aquí, salió al comienzo de mi discurso por el agujero que deje al entrar.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes Akua Onee-sama?

—Estaba en lo mejor de mi discurso, no lo iba a interrumpirlo para decirles que una pequeña Dragoncita se escapó.

Estas palabras dejaron atónitas a las chicas y a Tsukune.

—¿Aca-acaso Kahlua nee-san le dijiste?

—Yo no le eh dicho nada a Onee-Sama. Solo la llame y le dije que venga para ayudarnos.

—No es necesario, que me digan, es obvio que esa niña es un Dragón. No es la primera vez que trato con uno, sabían. Reconocería su aura donde fuera.

Ahora nuevas preguntas aparecían, pero no había tiempo de esperar por las respuestas. Lo primero y más importante era buscara la pequeña Mikami, antes de que la atraparan.

—Kahlua-san, vigila a Akua-san, debemos ir a buscar a Mikami-chan.

Tsukue y las chicas se fueron, dejando a Kahlua con su hermana mayor.

—Onee-Sama no te debes mover, dijeron que te vigilara —Akua se había parado y decidió ella también salir.

—Si te mandaron a vigilarme, entonces sígueme, así no desobedecerás las órdenes que te dieron.

—Entendido. Onee-sama es siempre tan inteligente.

Kahlua seguía muy de cerca de su hermana mayor. Akua parecía estarse dirigiendo a un lugar específico de la academia. Contario a lo que pasaba con los chicos, cuando los maestros venía a Akua, todos desaparecían de inmediato, evitando que esta siquiera los vea.

—Creí que esto era una Academia, no e visto a ningún maestro aquí. ¿Cómo es que reciben clases?

—Pus ahí hay uno… y ahí…. Y ahí hay otro…

Kahlua señalaba divertida a todos los lugares donde aparecía un maestro, pero apenas estos veían a Akua, desaparecían como por arte de magia.

—Que aburrido, creía que iban a poner algo más de resistencia. Si de verdad hubiera venido a invadirlos, hubiera tomado esta Academia en diez minutos.

—¿No vienes a invadirnos, Onee-Sama?

—Como ya dije Kahlua, no. Vine en son de Paz, acaso nadie escucha aquí los discursos por más importantes que sean estos.

—Mira Onee-Sama —Kahlua interrumpió a su hermana mayor, señalando en dirección de la única maestra que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de Akua, cierta maestra Neko, un tanto "especial".

—Ah, ella… olvídalo, hablar con Shizuka sería como hablarle a una pared. Mejor vamos de una vez a la cafetería, ya tengo suficiente hablando contigo.

—¿Tienes hambre Onee-Sama? Podías haber succionado un poco de sangre de Aono-sama, es deliciosa.

—En primera, no me comparen con ustedes, yo soy un Vampiro muy diferente. En segunda, no voy a la cafetería porque yo tenga hambre.

—¿Entonces?

—Voy a la cafetería, porque alguien más tiene hambre.

—¿Alguien más? Pero Kahlua ya comió y aun no tiene hambre.

—No me refiero a ti, sino a ella —Akua abrió la puerta de la cafetería, un pequeño Pandemónium se observaba dentro—. Te lo dije, a veces para atrapar un Dragón, debes pensar como uno.

—O tener mucha hambre.

La pequeña Mikami había decidido ir a la Cafetería, a servirse un pequeño bocadillo. Pero como nadie la atendía o tomaba en cuenta, decidió ella mismo servirse, claro que con su propia versión de "autoservicio". Todas las personas presentes se encontraban flotando en el aire, así como la comida que se dirigía directamente a la boca de Mikami.

—Kahlua, saca a todos los estudiantes y cocineras de la cafetería, luego quédate afuera y no permitas que nadie entre hasta que yo te lo diga; yo me encargo de esa niña.

—Entendido Onee-Sama.

Kahlua a una velocidad increíble iba sacando de la cafetería persona tras persona, luego de unos pocos segundos, ya no había nadie presente, salvo por Akua y Mikami.

—Bien, ahora no debo permitir que nadie más entre, son órdenes de Onee-Sama.

Dentro de la cafetería se oían todo tipo de ruidos raros y surgían destellos de todo tipo, pero aunque era muy llamativo lo que sucedía dentro, nadie podía entrar, ya que Kahlua custodiaba la entrada siguiendo las órdenes de Akua.

No tardo mucho, hasta que Tsukune y las chicas llegaran.

—¿Qué paso? Hubo noticias.

—Oí que una niña con la descripción de Mikami-chan fue vista en dirección de la Cafetería.

—También lo oímos, por eso venimos ~desu.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí?

—¿Esa es Kahlua-san?

El pequeño grupo liderado por Tsukune, se abrió paso entre todos los mirones reunidos, pero igual que a ellos, Kahlua les impedía entrar.

—Lo siento, nadie puede entrar.

—¿Qué sucede adentro, Kahlua Nee-san?

—Hola Moka, Aono-Sama. Onee-Sama esta dentro, dijo que no dejara entrar a nadie.

—¿Akua Onee-Sama esta dentro? ¿Y qué haces? Parece que hubiera una terrible batalla dentro.

—Ah eso, esta con la niña, como se llamaba…

—¡ESTA DENTRO CON MIKAMI-CHAN!

—Si, con ella.

Moka trató de entrar, pero Kahlua se le cruzó en su camino.

—Lo siento Moka, pero Onee-Sama dijo bien claro que nadie debía entrar —Kahlua comenzó a soltar varias lágrimas—. Aunque sean mis hermanas menores, sus amigas o incluso mi amado Aono-Sama, no puedo dejar que entren. Son órdenes de Onee-Sama.

—Kahlua Nee-San, si es necesario derrotarte para salvar a Mikami-chan, lo haremos.

—Y-yo no quería pelear con ustedes —Kahlua comenzó a llorar más que antes—. Siento pena por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que les causaré, en especial porque son personas que me importan.

Al ver que Kahlua había cambiado a su modo asesino, los estudiantes habían salido huyendo temerosos de que los mataran.

—No nos obligues a pelear contigo Kahlua, pero si hay que hacerlo para salvar a Mikami…

—Lo haremos —contestaron todas las chicas al unísono.

—Lo siento por ustedes, no puedo desobedecer a Onee-Sama.

El pequeño grupo se disponía a pelear con Kahlua, cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió desde dentro.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué iban a hacer ustedes? —Akua acababa de salir con la pequeña Mikami cargada en brazos, la pequeña parecía estar inconsciente—. Te dije que cuidaras la puerta, pero no debías exagerar Kahlua.

—¡MIKAMI-CHAN!

Moka rápidamente le arrebato a la pequeña de los brazos de su hermana.

—¡Tranquila! Ella solo esta durmiendo.

Moka revisó a su pequeña hija y si, era cierto lo que había dicho Akua. La pequeña Mikami no tenía un solo rasguño, tan solo se encontraba cansada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—La cafetería también esta limpia.

La cafetería estaba completamente limpia y ordenada, como si alguien la hubiera reparado luego de todo lo que paso dentro.

—N-no entiendo… ¿Qué paso?

—Es simple —habló Akua—. Esa pequeña Dragoncita solo tenía hambre y luego de comer, solo necesitaba deshacerse de su energía sobrante. Es igual que con cualquier niño… niño Youkai o en su defecto, niño Dragón.

—P-pero, todo lo de hace poco.

—Solo le enseñaba a esa pequeña a controlar sus poderes. Al parecer ninguna de ustedes ha sido capaz de hacerlo… Es que acaso no les importa esta niña. ¿Quieren que aparezca alguien malvado y se la lleve para fines malignos?

Aunque sonaba a todo un regaño, viniendo de Akua, más parecía a ironía.

—Nunca habíamos tratado con alguien así, Onee-Sama.

—No tenemos experiencia cuidando niños, Akua.-san

—No importa eso, pero supongo que con esto, les demostré que no vengo con intenciones malignas —Akua se sonrojo un poco—. Quiero aprender un poco de aquello a lo que llaman Amistad.

—¡AKUA ONEE-SAMA!

Moka fue la primera que se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana mayor seguida de Kahlua, aunque Kahlua tan solo lo hizo porque vio que Moka lo hacia. Los demás, incluida Kokoa, quien se encontraba cargando a "su sobrina" decidieron mantenerse un poco al margen-

Y como era de esperarse, de nuevo hubo otra pequeña reunión.

—¿Qué creen?

El primero en hablar fue Tsukune.

—No se, Akua-san aun me provoca escalofríos con solo verla.

—Pero Moka-san parece que confía en ella ~desu.

—Es su hermana mayor, debe confiar.

—Es mi hermana también y yo no puedo confiar en Akua Onee-Sama.

—Pero y si Akua-san cambió ya.

—Si de verdad hubiera sucedido eso, sería una valiosa aliada.

—Además que ella sabe como tratar a Mikami-Chan, ninguna de nosotras pudo con ella antes ~desu.

—Si estuviera de nuestro lado, encontrarnos con Ruby sería más sencillo…

—¡RUBY! —Tsukune revisó su reloj—. ¡Es muy tarde!

Aunque habían quedado de verse con Ruby luego de dos horas, la llegada de Akua y la búsqueda de Mikami, les había quitado el tiempo que tenían de sobra, es más, ya estaban retrasados con veinte minutos.

—Luego discutimos acerca de Akua-san, por ahora debemos llegar con Ruby-san.

—¡Oh Dios, Ruby-san! —Moka se dio cuenta de lo tarde que estaban—. Akua Onee-Sama, acompáñanos debemos hablar con Ruby-san acerca de Mikami-chan.

—¿Planeas llevarla?

—Chicas, no hay tiempo.

—Además con Onee-Sama a nuestro lado, ningún maestro siquiera se atrevería a aparecerse frente a nosotros, creo que le tienen miedo a Onee-Sama.

—No me imagino por qué —habló irónicamente Kurumu.

—No es tiempo para eso, Kurumu-chan, Ruby-san nos esta esperando.

Moka cargo de vuelta a Mikami y las chicas junto con Tsukune, más la compañía provisional de Akua, se dirigieron al lugar de la reunión. Tal como había pronosticado Kahlua, ningún maestro había aparecido al estar Akua presente, pero no solo los maestros, incluso los alumnos se apartaban al ver a Kahlua.

—Valla, no era broma que ningún maestro nos molestaría.

—Pero ahora es mejor, hasta le tienen miedo los alumnos a Onee-Sama.

—No es a mí precisamente a quien temen ellos —se defendió Akua—. Sino a ti, Kahlua.

—Pero porque temerían de Kahlua, si Kahlua es buena.

—Misterios de la vida.

Por fin llegó el tan variopinto grupo al lugar de destino, al bajar por la escalera que llevaba al sótano, encontraron a una Ruby un tanto enojada.

—Supongo que muchas cosas les pasaron de camino a acá, cierto.

Ruby guardo silencio al ver llegar a Akua.

—¡QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ!

Sin siquiera avisar, Ruby lanzó un ataque contra Akua, pero esta ni se defendió. Pero el ataque mágico de Ruby, fue cancelado por el poder de Mikami.

—Pequeña Brujita, recuerda que hay un Dragón presente, tus conjuros no surtirán efecto.

—¿Yo que hice ~desu? —se quejó Yukari casi por instinto—. Oh, le hablabas a Ruby-san, lo siento, ~desu.

—Ya estas traumada con eso de "Pequeña Brujita", verdad.

—Cállate —Yukari avergonzada le hizo caer una cacerola a Kurumu, pero esta ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar a la Sucubus, ya que se desintegró en el aire.

—¡Me ibas a atacar!

—Tu empezaste ~desu.

Pero Yukari y Kurumu no eran las únicas que estaban a punto de empezar una pelea, el ambiente que había entre Ruby y Akua se estaba poniendo muy tenso a cada segundo.

—Deberías saber que jamás me derrotaras, menos ahora que estas en tal desventaja.

—Los Dragones niegan la Magia, acaso crees que no lo sabía —Ruby sacó un libro mágico de quien sabe donde—.Pero lo que tu no sabías, es que no toda magia puede ser negada.

Ruby comenzó a recitar un extraño hechizo de su libro, luego un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de Akua. Esta tan solo se notaba curiosa por saber cual sería el efecto del hechizo de Ruby y si este, en verdad podía hacer algo estando Mikami presente para anular cualquier tipo de Magia.

—Error número uno de los novatos —habló Ruby muy seria—. Los Dragones no pueden negar todo tipo de magia, existe una clase de Magia, que incluso una legión de Dragones jamás podría negar.

De pronto Akua fue rodeada por una gran burbuja de agua, la cual no solo trataba de ahogarla, sino la estaba debilitando.

—¡Agua! Así que hiciste tu tarea, brujita. Me sorprende que me ataques con mi única debilidad.

—Y esa Magia es… ¡La Magia Prohibida!

Pero Ruby también estaba siendo afectado por la magia, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo color, parecía estar desapareciendo, literalmente, con cada palabra en aquel extraño idioma, su cuerpo se había más transparente.

—Me prepare desde hace mucho, para llevarte conmigo… prepárate para morir.

—Pequeña Brujita, sacrificarías tu vida, con tal de vencer a tu enemigo.

—Enemigos como tú, merecen cualquier sacrificio.

—¡Ruby-san, no lo hagas ~desu! —Yukari estaba sujeta del brazo de Moka, estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué sucede Yukari-chan? ¿Qué es ese hechizo?

—Es un hechizo prohibido ~desu — Yukari volteó la mirada casi llorando—. Garantiza eliminar para siempre a tu enemigo, sin importar el poder de este. Pero tiene un precio demasiado enorme, a cambio de eliminar a tu enemigo, el pago para completarlo es… la propia vida del hechicero ~desu.

Esto dejo estupefactos a todos.

—¡RUBY-SAN DETENTE!

—Debes pararla, Yukari-chan.

—No se puede ~desu —Yukari ya no podía dejar de llorar—. Una vez que ese hechizo empieza, nada puede detenerlo. Akua-San y Ruby-san, están condenadas ~desu.

Cuando Ruby iba a pronunciar la última palabra de su conjuro, Mikami lanzó un agudo grito y todo el sótano se llenó completamente de una luz muy cegadora, luego de que esta luz se fue y los involucrados empezaron a ajustar sus ojos, pudieron observar que Ruby y Akua, aun seguían presentes, pero algo más había cambiado…


	7. Chapter 7

Fics de Rosario+Vampiro.

**La Hija**** de Moka.  
****Capítulo Siete: Algo ha cambiado.**

Durante el momento decisivo, donde Ruby iba a asestarle el golpe final a Akua, quien era prisionera de su conjuro prohibido; el cual no solo acabaría con la vida de la mayor de las cuatro hermanas vampiras, sino que también, al ser un hechizo de tipo prohibido, Ruby iba a tener que pagar un precio muy alto por usarlo… en el caso de este hechizo en particular, el único precio aceptable, era la propia vida de la usuaria del hechizo. Pero cuando ya parecía todo perdido para Akua y Ruby, la pequeña Mikami presintió el peligro y emitido un poderoso grito que cambio muchas cosas.

—¿Qué paso?

—¿Qué es ese brillo?

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Me siento algo rara ~desu.

—¿Seguimos vivas?

El brillo segador poco a poco estaba desapareciendo, los ojos de todos se comenzaron a ajustar de nuevo a la poca luz del sótano y cuando lo hicieron.

—¿Moka?

—¿Tsukune?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes ~desu?

—¿Ustedes? ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo?

—¿Qué nos paso a todas?

Tal parecía, que en esta ocasión, los poderes de Mikami se activaron de forma automática, para salvar la vida de Akua, pero por desgracia, como aun era muy pequeña, sus poderes terminaron afectado a todos, de modos muy curiosos.

—¡Soy una chica!

—¡Y yo soy chico!

Tsukune y Moka habían cambiado de géneros, mientras Tsukune había sido forzosamente pasado al lado de las chicas, Moka había sido obligada a formar parte del grupo de los chicos.

Pero no eran los únicos afectados.

—¿Por qué todo se ve tan grande?

—Grande no ~desu. Todo esta más pequeño que antes ~desu.

—¿Nos volvieron niñas?

Mientras que Kurumu y Mizore habían sido regresadas a sus épocas infantiles, Yukari de nueva cuenta, lucía su versión adolescente.

—Parece que ahora no podrás volver a molestarme ~desu.

Yukari estaba divertida vengándose de su amiga, luciendo la figura que la Sucubus acababa de perder. Literalmente Yukari tenía sus pechos sobre la cabeza de Kurumu.

—¡Cállate!

—No es divertido esto, mi amor nunca se casara conmigo ahora.

Pero Mukuru y Mizore no eran las únicas con problemas, Kokoa y Kahlua pasaban por problemas aun más "curiosos" que haber cambiado de género o de edad.

—¡Qué diablos! Tengo una cola… ¡SON DOS!

Kokoa se había convertido en un Youkai del tipo Nemokata, un gato demonio de dos colas. Pero no solo ella había cambiado de "especie", su hermana Kahlua igual y a una especie, que nadie hubiera imaginado.

—Ka-Kahlua… ¿Eres tú?

—Si, la cabeza me da vuelta. ¿Qué paso?

—No te tengo buenas noticias.

Kahlua vio a su alrededor, todos los cambios que habían tenido tantos sus amigas, Tsukune y sus hermanas. Luego temió lo peor para si misma, pero luego de explorarse a si misma un buen rato, no halló ningún cambio extraño en su apariencia física.

—¿Qué me paso? No noto nada raro en mí.

—No es lo que notes, sino aquello que no notas.

—¿Qué me paso? ¡Dime ya!

—Hueles a… ¡Humana!

—¿So-soy una humana?

—Hueles como una, mi nueva nariz me lo dice. Tu olor es igual al de ese humano…

Kahlua se notaba un poco feliz con esa noticia.

—¿Entonces ya podré casarme con mi Aono-Sama?

—No creo que se pueda ahora, Kahlua-san —interrumpió Tsukune, mientras se quitaba el cabello del rostro—. Menos en este estado.

—¿Aono-Sama?

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse al ver a Tsukune como una chica. Sin embargo, las únicas que no decían ni una palabra, eran precisamente las que habían empezado todo ese problema.

Akua y Ruby.

—Akua Onee-Sama… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Les paso algo a ustedes, Ruby-san.

Las dos chicas no dejaban de verse una a la otra y luego ver sus manos.

—¡Oh mi Dios!

—¡Acaso nosotras!

Ambas chicas se señalaron una a la otra.

—Tú eres yo… —Dijeron al unísono—. Y yo soy tú.

Las chicas estaban perplejas ante esta declaración, mientras que la culpable de todo, se había quedado de nuevo sin energías y se había dormido.

—A ver si entiendo —Tsukune señalo a las dos chicas afectadas, Akua y Ruby—. ¿Ustedes cambiaron de cuerpo?

Ambas asintieron.

—¿Tú eres Akua Onee-Sama? —Moka señalo en dirección de Ruby.

—Lo soy… y tú pareces ser mi hermano ahora.

—P-pero… ¿Por qué paso esto?

—Fue la pequeña —habló el cuerpo de Akua, por lo que la que se supone estaba hablando, era Ruby—. Detectó lo que pensaba hacer con mi hechizo y al no poder anular su efecto, alteró completamente el hechizo de una forma, que nadie esperaría.

—¿Pero tiene cura esto? O debo volver a crecer —habló Kurumu nerviosa.

—¿Crecer? A mi me cambio de especie.

—Por lo menos ustedes siguen en su mismo género —se defendió Tsukune—. ¡Ahora soy una chica!

—Y no una muy linda que digamos, Tsukune —bromeó Kahlua—. Parece como si solo te hubieran puesto una peluca encima y ya… pero creo que con un poco de maquillaje lucirías linda.

Las chicas miraron intrigadas a Kahlua.

—Tal parece que el volverse humana, desinhibió un poco la personalidad de Kahlua-san.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto.

—¡A quién le importa eso! ¿Hay una cura para esto o acaso nosotras…?

—¿Nos quedaremos así para siempre ~desu?

Ruby meditó un poco, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no se mucho acerca de este tipo de fenómenos o su duración.

—Muy mal pequeña bruja —sonrió Akua desde el cuerpo de Ruby.

—Sabes, es molesto que me llames así, pero es más molesto, escucharlo desde mi propio cuerpo.

—Pues te aguantas, ni tú sabes dominar mis poderes ni yo los tuyos… además ninguna de las dos se arriesgaría a dañar su propio cuerpo o me equivoco.

—En eso tienes razón, si te matara estando en mi cuerpo… no podía seguir viviendo al saber que veré tu rostro todas las mañanas, cuando me vea al espejo.

—Lo dice la que hasta hace poco, pensaba sacrificar su vida para matarme.

—Una cosa es sacrificar mi vida para matarte, pero así, jamás podría matarte si te ves como yo. ¡No podrías matarme!

—Entonces decidido, tregua —Akua hizo una falsa sonrisa desde el rostro de Ruby.

—Tregua —Ruby le contesto con la misma "sonrisa", luego ambas se dieron las manos.

—Ahora que esta arreglado todo entre ustedes. ¿Pueden decirnos cuanto más pasaré como chica?

—Si mi experiencia con Dragones no me falla —Akua comenzó a hacer cálculos—. Más la edad de la Dragoncita… diría que entre veinte a treinta horas volveremos a la normalidad.

—Al menos se solucionara.

—Lastima, solo estaré un día así ~desu.

—¿Pero dónde nos ocultaremos mientras pasa el efecto?

—Es cierto, no podemos salir como si nada. Toda la Academia Youkai se preguntaría que nos sucedió y tarde o temprano, descubrirían a Mikami-chan.

—Tampoco nos podemos quedar en este sótano todo el día.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Pues —interrumpió Ruby desde el cuerpo de Akua—. Les mencione que les iba a contar todo, obviamente no lo haría aquí. Por algo les pedí vernos aquí…

Ruby comenzó a limpiar una de las paredes del sótano, quitando todo tipo de cacharros y cosas que habían puesto cubriéndola.

—En buena hora hice el conjuro antes, sino ya no pudiera.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Parece una… puerta.

Ruby había descubierto una curiosa puerta, pintada sobre la pared. Obviamente como se encontraba en un cuarto lleno de objetos mágicos y artefactos encantados, la misma puerta, sería algo poco común y no solo un graffiti cualquiera hecho al apuro.

—¿Acaso esa es una Puerta de Transporte? —Habló Akua interesada.

—¿Las conoces acaso? —Ruby se notaba más interesada en la respuesta de Akua.

—Las vi una vez, pero jamás las use. Solo se lo que pueden hacer, se supone que conectan dos puntos específicos, sin importar la distancia a la que se encuentren o si están o no, en la misma dimensión. Son como ese túnel que tienen para entrar a la Academia.

—Así es, permite ir de un lugar a otro como un portal, pero a diferencia de estos, se puede controlar el lugar de destino.

—Pero según se, requieren de mucha magia para usarse, solo Hechiceros de los más altos niveles son capaces de crear una.

—Entonces deberás admitir ahora mismo, que no soy cualquier clase de Bruja —sonrió Ruby orgullosa.

—Lo reconozco, si eres capaz de hacer una Puerta de Transporte que funcione, eres bastante buena.

—¿Cómo que funcione?

—Ahí vamos de nuevo…

—Akua Onee-Sama, Ruby-san, las esperamos del otro lado de la puerta.

Moka con Mikami en brazos, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa y Kahlua, cruzaron la puerta transportadora, mientras Ruby y Akua aun seguían discutiendo.

Lo que encontraron del otro lado, las impresiono.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—¿Dónde nos encontramos? Me resulta algo familiar.

Tsukune miró un poco a su alrededor, luego se asomó a la ventana y se dio cuenta de un enorme campo lleno de girasoles, el cual estaba muy bien cuidado.

—E-es la… Esta es la Mansión en la que vivía Ruby-san. La reconozco porque ya estuve aquí, además… —Tsukune señalo en dirección de la ventana.

—¡Eh! —la declaración de Tsukune impresiono a todas las chicas, estas se acercaron a la ventana para observar.

—Es cierto, es el mismo campo de Girasoles.

—Donde conocimos a Ruby-san.

—La Colina de las Brujas ~desu

Yukari fue la primera en reconocer el lugar, donde conocieron a Ruby por primera vez.

—¿Pero por qué estamos aquí? Y más importante, no se supone que iban a derribar todo esto, incluidos los girasoles —habló algo intranquila Kurumu.

—Mucha, muchas cosas pasaron —Ruby apareció junto a Akua, al parecer ya habían logrado arreglar sus diferencias—. Entre ellas el pueblo acepto conservar la Colina de los Girasoles.

—Dirás de las Brujas, Ruby-san —la corrigió Tsukune.

—No, luego de lo que paso aquella noche que nos conocimos, muchas cosas pasaron.

—Podrías dejar de repetir aquello de "muchas cosas pasaron", es molesto viniendo de mi cuerpo —habló muy molesta Akua, desde el cuerpo de Ruby.

—Trataré, pero no prometo nada. Ya que en si, pasaron muchas cosas… —aunque Ruby no lo decía apropósito, el hecho de que Akua se molestara, si le parecía agradar—. Los habitantes parece que olvidaron todo acerca de las Brujas, por ello la colina fue rebautizada con ese nombre., Colina de los Girasoles

—¿Entonces esta gran Mansión?

—Ah, mi casa… sigue siendo mía —esto asombro aun más a todos—. Para los habitantes del lugar, siempre fui la dueña y protectora de la Mansión y el extenso campo de girasoles. Usaba la puerta transportadora para venir con frecuencia a cuidar de la casa y atender de los girasoles. Pero como las mis actividades en la Academia se han incrementado, deje de venir… y me había olvidado de la puerta, hasta ahora.

—Debo reconocerlos Bruja, no es un castillo, pero tienes un buen lugar aquí.

—Viniendo de una Vampiresa como tú, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Ambas se miraron con esbozando falsas sonrisas.

—Podemos dejar eso para después —interrumpió Tsukune—. Ruby-san, nos puedes decir para que nos hiciste venir a tu hogar.

—Ah, es verdad. Casi lo olvido…

Ruby corrió hacia una de las puertas, pero como no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo cuerpo, su balance se perdió y terminó cayéndose al piso. Todo el mundo intentó no reírse, en especial porque el cuerpo que usaba Ruby ahora era el de Akua. La dueña original del cuerpo, no podía disimular su vergüenza.

—¡Idiota! Cuida mi cuerpo.

—Perdón, pero es difícil correr así —Ruby trató de sacarse las botas, pero Akua no la dejo.

—¡Qué tratas de hacer!

—Tan solo quiero quitármelas, casi pesan una tonelada, además —Ruby miró con detalle las botas de Akua—. ¿Cuánto miden?

Kahlua que hasta hace poco se había intentado evitar reírse, estalló en carcajadas.

—Las botas de Akua le dan veinte centímetros más de estatura —rió nuevamente Kahlua—. Nunca se las quita, ni para dormir. Además de su complejo de hermana por la Moka Inner, Akua también tiene muchos complejos por su estatura o… —Kahlua no calló, sin embargo se quedó viendo fijamente a los nuevos pechos de Akua—. Al menos ahora debes estar feliz.

—¡Ca-cállate! —Akua solo se trató de cubrir avergonzada—. Cuando regrese a la normalidad te mataré…

Mientras la "nueva" Kahlua se divertía molestando a su hermana mayor, el resto del grupo se cuestionaba lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué sucede con Kahlua?

—No lo entiendo, ella nunca fue así.

—Siempre se mostró respetuosa con todos ~desu. Incluso parecía que le guardaba más que respeto a Akua-san, parecía como si le hubiera jurado obediencia ~desu.

—Debe ser por su transformación a humana —habló desde el Rosario, la Moka interna.

—¿Su transformación?

—Cada Vampiro es muy diferente del anterior, posee ataques distintivos de acuerdo a su poder y personalidad. En el caso de Kahlua, ella siempre selló sus poderes dentro de ambos Rosarios que usa como Aretes. Pero no solo sus poderes se hallan sellados en ellos, también su personalidad completa.

—¿Su personalidad?

—Entonces, es como aquella Senpai que conocimos en la playa.

—Hablas de Sun-senpai, la chica sirena que usaba ese cuaderno para hablar.

—Entonces, al no tener limitadores… ¿la personalidad real de Kahlua salió a la luz?

—Pero eso no puede ser —interrumpió Tsukune—. Estuve en los recuerdos de Moka-san, Kahlua-san jamás fue así, era una persona muy alegre.

—Kahlua nee-san era una persona muy misteriosa —habló casi en un susurró Kokoa—. Ella y yo, somos hijas de la misma madre, pero Kahlua Nee-san siempre fue tratada de forma uy diferente, por Padre o por mi madre.

—¿Forma diferente?

Mientras las chicas seguían hablando, Kahlua se seguía burlando de Akua. Esta trató de golpear a su hermana, pero el rebote de los pechos del cuerpo de Ruby, la hizo salir de balance y se resbalo cayendo al suelo. Haciendo que Kahlua se riera más de su avergonzada hermana mayor.

—Kahlua Nee-San siempre supo que su destino era volverse una asesina. Mi madre así lo decidió cuando vio el potencial de Kahlua, sin embargo, Nee-san jamás quiso eso, pero igual que nosotras, no podemos escoger nuestro destino, mientras fui casi abandonada por mi Madre, Kahlua Nee-san recibía entrenamientos intensivos de ella a diario. Más de una vez vi a Nee-san al borde de la muerte, pero aunque le pedía que parara y dejara eso, ella solo era feliz con poder estar con nuestra madre.

—¿Pero qué sucedió al final, Kokoa-chan? ¿Cómo obtuvo Kahlua-san esos sellos idénticos a los de Moka-san?

—Eso fue un regalo de… Ella —Kokoa se notaba muy sería.

—¿Ella? —Tsukune entendió perfectamente de quien hablaba Kokoa—. Hablas de Akasha-san, la madre de Moka-san.

Todos, incluso Akua y Kahlua se sorprendieron de escuchar ese nombre.

—Akasha Bloodriver, no creí volver a escuchar su nombre —Akua sonrió, olvidando completamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—M-mi… ¡mi mamá! —hasta el Rosario de Moka reaccionó al oír ese nombre.

—Mamá —pronunció débilmente la Moka Interna.

—Recuerdo aun su regalo —esta vez fue Kahlua la que hablaba, se notaba más tranquila, aunque se podían notar un cierto tono de nostalgia en sus palabras—. Me lo dio la primera vez que me obligaron a matar, dijo que mitigaría un poco mi dolor —Kahlua rompió en llanto —. Ella siempre cuido de nosotras, más que nuestra propia madre.

—Ver a Kahlua-neesan llorar, aun me provoca miedo —se estremeció un poco Kokoa.

—Supongo que podemos dejar esto por hoy —interrumpió Ruby—. Hay varias habitaciones disponibles para que puedan descansar. Ya mañana podemos hablar con más calma.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Ruby, muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo y, era mejor descansar un poco, para tratar de digerir lo que sabían ahora.

—Las chicas dormirán arriba —Ruby les estaba dando indicaciones a sus "invitados" —. Tsukune puede dormir conmigo, si lo desea…

—¡Cómo que dormir contigo! —Kurumu interceptó el ataque de Ruby y se lanzó al contraataque—. Si Tsukune quiere, yo puedo darle todo lo que desee de una mujer… —por desgracia en su cuerpo actual, no lograría más que hacer que metan a la cárcel al pobre Tsukune.

—¿Mujer ~desu? Si pasas la noche con Tsukune-san, lo pondrías al mismo nivel que el pervertido de Haiji-senpai ~desu —Yukari aprovechó para interceptar a Kurumu—. Si Tsukune quiere a una mujer de verdad, me tiene a mí —Yukari tomo el papel de Kurumu y le hizo sentir en carne propia lo que ella sentía, al no poder competir con su cuerpo infantil.

—Te odio, Yukari-chan baka.

Kurumu salió corriendo en dirección de la habitación que le había dado Ruby.

—Lo siento Kurumu-san, pero mientras este así, tendré que aprovechar ~desu —Yukari seguía frotándose contra el cuerpo de Tsukune, a un lado, más abajo, Mizore se frotaba contra la pierna de Tsukune, sin lograr muchos resultados. Luego se les unió Ruby, pero desde su actual cuerpo, solo le provocaba muchos escalofríos a Tsukune al sentirla.

—Chicas —las interrumpió Moka—. No creo que sea buena idea que hagan eso.

—¿Estas celosa, Moka-kun? —Ruby hizo énfasis en el "kun".

—No es por eso, Ruby-san, sino porque…

Akua quien veía a Ruby usando su cuerpo de un modo que no soportaba, estaba emitiendo un aura asesina cada vez más fuerte. Pero no solo era ese detalle, al ser Tsukune una chica, los cuerpos de sus amigas no le provocaban ningún efecto, salvo el que usaba Ruby ahora, pero era un efecto contrarió al esperado.

—Sigue usando mi cuerpo de ese modo y yo… ¡TE MATO!

—Ejem —Ruby entendió la indirecta y decidió proceder de acuerdo a lo paneado—. Creo que será mejor que vallamos a descansar todos, mañana en la mañana que estemos más relajados, podemos continuar con nuestra conversación.

—Me parece buena idea —Tsukune aprovecho la distracción y salió rumbo a su habitación.

—Entonces, dormiré esta noche con Mikami-chan —Moka cargó a Mikami y ambas subieron a su habitación.

—Espérame Nee-san —Kokoa salió tras de Moka.

—Por fin dices algo decente, bruja —Akua muy frustrada se dirigió algo molesta a su cuarto—. Espero que mañana este de vuelta en mi cuerpo.

Las únicas que aun quedaban abajo eran, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby y Kahlua, y ninguna de ellas, parecía tener una mirada muy inocente en su rostro.

—Ni creas que desaprovecharé esta oportunidad ~desu.

—Esta noche, Tsukune será mío, les demostraré que los pechos no son todo en una mujer, jejejeje.

—El cuerpo no importa, sino el alma misma. Tsukune-san debes castigar este cuerpo que odias tanto.

—Mi amado Aono-san, te demostraré cuan amorosa puede ser tu Kahlua sin limitaciones.

Pero aunque las cuatro chicas estaban tramando mentalmente sus propios planes abajo, ninguna sospechaba, que arriba, ya alguien había empezado su movimiento personal.

—Por Dios, que les pasa a las chicas hoy —Tsukune solo se acostó en la cama—. Espero que al despertar, todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

Mientras Tsukune intentaba pegar los ojos, una pequeña presencia pegada al techo, no dejaba de vigilar a Tsukune con sus ojos perversos clavados sobre él. Una vez cayó en brazos de Morfeo, la pequeña presencia bajó de techo.

—Tsukune, les demostraré a todas que aun con este pequeño cuerpo, una Súcubo sabe como seducir a su hombre —Kurumu se acercó a Tsukune y luego abrió su cola en cuatro partes, la que colocó sobre la frente del joven durmiente—. No lo e usado desde hace mucho, espero que nada malo pase… ¡Inmersión a los Sueños de Tsukune!

Kurumu sonrió, al tiempo que veía como su consciencia se perdía y poco a poco, entraba al mundo de los sueños, donde ya se encontraba desde antes, su amado Tskune. Mas lo que encontró al llegar a los sueños más profundos de Tsukune, no lo hubiera podido imaginar nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

Fics de Rosario+Vampiro.

**La Hija**** de Moka.**

**Capítulo Ocho: Demonios Internos.**

Kurumu había entrado secretamente a la habitación de Tsukune, en la Mansión de la Brujas, hogar de Ruby; usando sus poderes de Súcubo, aun con su pequeño cuerpo, había decidido usar una de las habilidades más fuertes de su raza, entrar en los sueños. Pero quizás porque sus poderes se encontraban reducidos o porque no estaba tan familiarizada con esa habilidad tan difícil, apenas pudo ver unas pocas imágenes del sueño de Tsukune y fue regresada de vuelta a la realidad.

Por desgracia, sus amigas ya estaban presentes.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Kurumu notó que estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Tsukune, sin embargo, no notó a "ciertas" presencias femeninas que la acompañaban con una mirada asesina en sus rostros.

—¡Ku-Ru-Mu-san! —Kurumu se estremeció al oír su nombre de esa forma.

—Ho-hola —pero lo que más miedo le causó, es ver a sus cuatro amigas detrás de ella, muy enojadas.

—Fue muy vil de tu parte adelantártenos ~desu.

—Creía que éramos amigas —Mizore fingió llorar.

—Eso no fue muy cortés, Kurumu-san.

—Bien pensado, pero mal actuado.

—L-lo si-siento m-mucho, pro-prometo no volver a hacerlo, p-pero perdónenme… —de pronto Kurumu se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué me disculpo? Si están aquí es porque todas ustedes estaban pensando hacer lo mismo.

Las chicas solo voltearon la cara apenadas.

—Más importante, que viste —solo Mizore se portó como sino sintiera vergüenza de lo que dijo Kurumu y se vio más interesada en los sueños de Tsukune—. Entraste a sus sueños, verdad. ¿No viste si había señales de que me amara?

—¿Te amara a ti? Tsukune-san esta solo para darle órdenes a su querida Ruby.

—Tsukune-san no es ese tipo de personas ~desu. Además el solo ama a Yukari ~desu.

—Aono-sama solo tiene ojos para su Kahlua.

Pero por más que discutieran las chicas, Tsukune no se despertaba, además, para hacer más raro el momento, Kurumu no parecía estar interesada en lo que hablaban sus amigas, aunque estuvieran hablando de Tsukune.

—¿Qué sucede Kurumu? ¿Qué viste dentro?

—N-no lo se —Kurumu se notaba bastante angustiada—. Solo vi imágenes muy rápidas, fueron tan rápidas que no pude distinguir nada. Pero sentí algo… algo muy malo.

—¿Algo malo ~desu?

—No se como explicarlo, si mis poderes estuvieran de vuelta, podría permanecer más tiempo dentro de Tsukune y averiguar que es lo que le sucede.

—Poderes de vuelta… ¡Tengo una idea ~desu! —Yukari sacó de su ropa lo que parecía ser una botella llena de caramelos—. ¡Objeto Mágico: Caramelos Suku-Suku 2 ~desu!

Yukari sacó de sus ropas, una de sus antiguas creaciones mágicas fallidas, aunque en versión mejorada. Los caramelos mágicos que en cierta ocasión se los dio a Kokoa como conejillo de indias, estos permitían aumentar años y volver a la persona a una edad mucho mayor, por desgracia, tenían un fallo…

—Recuerdo esos caramelos, son los que te aumentaban la edad… pero si mal no recuerdo, su poder se acababa y te volvían niña.

—Estos no, son la versión mejorada ~desu.

—¿Por eso el "dos" en su nombre?

—Estos te permitirán estar una hora como adulto, luego regresaras a tu edad real.

—Supongo que una hora será suficiente —Kurumu iba a tomar uno de los caramelos, pero Yukari elevó la botella, con su tamaño actual le era imposible cogerlos—. ¡Eso es trampa!

—Acaso creías que te los daría gratis ~desu —Yukari esbozo una risa pícara—. Te los daré si me llevas con Tskune-san.

—¿Acaso quieres entrar a su sueño?

—¡Yo también quiero ir!

—Muchas, muchas cosas pasaron, pero me gustaría conocer el interior de Tsukune-san.

—Sería interesante ver a Aono-san por dentro.

—Oigan, una cosa es que yo pueda entrar. Mis poderes no son tan fuertes para llevarlas a todas… además aunque lo lograra, no se si las pudiera traer de regreso.

—Confiamos en ti, Kurumu-san.

—Somos amigas.

—Kurumu-san siempre a demostrado ser muy fuerte y confiable.

—También admito que me impresionaste mucho antes.

—Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto —habló una muy sonrojada Kurumu—. Las llevaré comigo —las cuatro chicas solo sonrieron malvadamente al ver que su plan de halagarla, dio resultado—. Pero les advierto que nunca hice esto antes…

Kurumu se tomó uno de los caramelos y casi estuvo a la misma edad que su madre, con todos sus poderes a su máximo, no sería problemas para ella. Nuevamente colocó su cola sobre la frente de Tsukune y se tomó de las manos de sus amigas. Todas hicieron un círculo alrededor de Tsukune, luego, como si fuera alguna especie de viaje fantástico, fueron absorbidas dentro de los sueños de Tsukune.

Pero al entrar…

—¿Estamos dentro?

Las chicas se encontraban en la misma habitación, solo que sin Tsukune en la cama.

—¿Dónde esta Tsukune?

—¡Alto! Mírense todas —Kahlua señalo a sus amigas, cada una lucía como era normalmente.

—¿Qué paso? Regresamos a la normalidad.

—No pude hacer mi movimiento triunfal con Tsukune-san, es una lastima ~desu.

—Es muy pronto para que el efecto de los poderes de Mikami-chan se haya pasado, algo muy raro esta sucediendo aquí —Ruby se notaba intrigada.

—Estos caramelos tuyos no sirven de nada, apenas y estuve unos segundos.

—Es muy raro ~desu —Yukari sacó nuevamente su botella de caramelos mágicos, pero en lugar de estos, solo tenía caramelos normales— ¡Qué sucedió ~desu!

—Hay algo aun más raro aquí —Mizore se encontraba frente a la puerta, llamó a sus amigas para que observaran.

—¡Qu-qué pasó!

En lugar del pasillo que unía a las demás habitaciones, había un enorme agujero negro fuera de la puerta. Era como si hubieran arrancado la habitación y la hubieran enviado a una dimensión completamente oscura.

—¿Es qué… acaso funcionó?

Pero de todas las chicas, la más sorprendida era la misma Kurumu.

—¿Cómo qué, acaso funcionó?

—No, nada, cla-claro que funcionó —Kurumu trató de ocultar su asombro—. Soy la Sucubus más poderosa de todas, es obvio que iba a funcionar.

—¿Qué es este lugar Kurumu?

—No estoy segura, pero parece una especie de antesala, a los sueños de Tsukune.

—¿Antesala? ¿Es eso posible acaso?

—No, deberíamos haber podido entrar directamente al sueño de Tsukune. Pero es como si algo… —pero Kurumu no terminó si frase,

—¿Cómo si algo… qué?

—Olvídenlo, solo son suposiciones mías.

—Por cierto Kurumu-shan, porque todas regresamos a la normalidad aquí ~desu.

—Este es el mundo de los sueños de Tsukune, estos cuerpos que usamos ahora, son como el nos reconoce, estamos en esta forma porque es nuestra forma con la que esta familiarizado.

—Interesante —Mizore trató de crear un fragmento de hielo, pero no lo logró—. ¿Qué extraño?

—Probaré yo ~desu —Yukari sacó su varita mágica, pero al recitar su hechizo, no sucedido nada—. ¡No tengo poderes ~desu!

—Ni yo —por más que pronunciara hechizos de su libro, Ruby no podía usar ninguno.

—No, no puedo usar mis alas —Kurumu trató de sacar sus alas, pero igual que antes, no funcionaban—. Estamos sin poderes, atrapadas aquí. Es como lo pensaba…

—Pensabas ¿A qué te refieres Kurumu-san?

—Es muy raro todo lo que sucede, pero analizándolo detenidamente… es como si Tsukune no quisiera que entráramos a su sueño. Si se dan cuenta, nos a estado poniendo todo tipo de trabas.

—¿Trabas?

—Si, cuando intenté entrar la primera vez a su sueño, apenas pude ver unas imágenes que pasaron muy rápido. Luego cuando volvimos a entrar, nos aisló en un lugar apartado, lejos de su sueño y aun aquí, nos quitó los poderes para que no pudiéramos avanzar.

—¿Qué será lo que se esconde en el subconsciente de Tsukune?

—Si Tsukune-san nos pone todos estos inconvenientes, no creen que sea porque algo peligroso se encuentra más adelante ~desu —pero como de costumbre, nadie escuchó a Yukari—. Es mejor que escuchemos a Tsukune-san y volvamos por donde vinimos ~desu.

—Yo creo que debemos llegar hasta el fondo del subconsciente de mi amado Aono-Sama, si no nos quiere cerca, es porque algo muy serio le ocurre.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Tsukune-san debe estar pasando por problemas muy serios sino nos quiere cerca.

—Debemos avanzar hasta su sueño real.

Las cuatro chicas asintieron y se lanzaron a través de la puerta que daba a la nada.

—Por qué nunca me oyen… ¡espérenme ~desu!

Las chicas atravesaron esa "oscuridad" como si atravesaran una puerta hecha de papel, cuando cruzaron, llegaron a un mundo completamente diferente al anterior. Se observaba un ambiente parecido al que rodeaba a la Academia Youkai, pero se podía apreciar a lo lejos, cuatro puntos distantes, todos unidos por un solo punto, una intersección con varios letreros.

Fue justo el lugar al que las chicas llegaron.

—¿Qué dice aquí?

Kurumu se acercó a los letreros que se veían, todos estaban escritos con letras que nadie entendía. Pero de entre todos, parecía haber solo uno que si entendían, este les indicaba el nombre de cada camino.

—Al Norte esta Desesperación, al Sur esta Indiferencia, al Este esta Amor y al Oeste esta Abandono.

No hay que mencionar que dirección escogieron las chicas.

—¡Amor! —hablaron todas al unísono, incluso la pequeña Yukari que estaba algo indecisa al comienzo.

Las cinco chicas se encaminaron al lugar que habían escogido, sin saber lo que les esperaba. A lo lejos, proveniente de los otros sitios nombrados por el letrero, se podían oír una serie de gemidos y gritos atemorizantes, pero ninguna de las chicas pensó siquiera en cambiar de rumbo, hasta que…

—Kurumu, luces preocupada. ¿Qué sucede? Acaso no quieres ver que la dueña del amor de Tsukune, soy yo… —habló tranquilamente Mizore, sin sacarse su paleta de la boca.

—O temes acaso que tu no sea el objeto del afecto de Tsukune.

—No es eso, tampoco me importaría mucho si llegara y encontrara una imagen de Moka —esta declaración puso nerviosa a todas las chicas—. Lo que me tiene preocupada, es que quizás este no era el camino que debíamos tomar.

—¿A qué te refieres ~desu?

—Desde que llegamos, el subconsciente de Tsukune a intentado alejarnos por todos los medios posibles —Kurumu se detuvo, las chicas igual—. Ahora apenas vimos un letrero de algo que queríamos saber, sin pensarlo, corrimos en la dirección que nos indicaba.

—Te refieres a que, tal vez este camino nos conduzca a la salida del sueño de Tsukune.

—Creen que en verdad mi adorado Aono-sama sea así de precavido.

—A mi me intrigaron los otros nombres que mostraban —interrumpió Ruby—. Desesperación, Indiferencia y Abandono…

—¿Acaso tendrán algún significado oculto?

Las cinco chicas decidieron regresar, para explorar aquella posibilidad. Pero cuando regresaron, solo se encontraron detrás de ellas, con un camino sin final, aun cuando solo habían avanzado unos pocos metros desde las señales.

—Lo sabía, Tsukune no nos permite avanzar.

—¿Pero por qué no lo hace ~desu?

—¿Qué esconde Tsukune?

—Debe ser algo muy serio.

—Desde hace rato me e estado preguntando —las chicas miraron a Kahlua—. Los sueños son el reflejo del alma, cierto.

—Por lo general, así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Y si el alma de Tsukune, esconde su mayor temor. No hablo de perder a Moka-neechan o defraudar a alguna de nosotras, por no poder escogernos… —la voz de Kahlua se notaba muy seria—. Sino el miedo que siempre a tenido Tsukune, de dejar de ser humano y no poder regresar con su familia.

Las chicas se quedaron pensando en las palabras de Kahlua.

—Según lo que he oído, Aono-san era un humano, pero por diversas razones tuvo Moka nee-chan que inyectarle su sangre, por lo que tendría en su interior sangre de Vampiro…

—Eso fue lo que casi hace que se convierta en un Ghoul al perder la conciencia ~desu.

—Pero no olviden que Moka-san también tiene sangre de Shinso, pos su madre, la cual también le inyectó sin dudas a Tsukune-san.

—Eso no es todo —interrumpió Kurumu—. Tsukune se sometió a la técnica de trans modificación de ese viejo pervertido, su cuerpo fue reconstruido para ser un usuario del Youki… temo que Tsukune se haya dado cuenta hace mucho, que él ya dejó de ser humano.

Las chicas guardaron silencio.

—Un Humano, un Ghoul, un Vampiro, un Shinso o… quizás algo peor. Tsukune, que serás en realidad.

Todas las chicas se quedaron meditando en esas palabras, muy serias.

—Humano o Vampiro, Shinso o Demonio… Tsukune siempre será Tsukune —habló casi por instinto Mizore—. Hace mucho decidí seguir a Tsukune, sin importar lo que sucediera, cosas como su apariencia, su raza o si ama a alguien más, realmente no le importa a una Yuki Onna, porque cuando escogen pareja, es para siempre —Mizore miró a Kurumu—. Pensé que era igual con las Sucubus.

—Una Súcubo vive de Amor, una vez que escoge a su pareja, es para toda la vida… yo escogí a Tsukune, no me importa si ame a Moka o se convierte en un Monstruo sediento de sangre, yo estaré a su lado siempre y lo salvaré, como lo salve la última vez.

—Son muy nobles ~desu —Yukari estaba llorando, al igual que Ruby y Kahlua—. Casi me dolerá el tener que quitarles a Tsukune cuando él y Moka me elijan a mí.

—¿Cómo que a ti?

—Aono-sama elegirá a Kahlua.

—Tsukune-san escogerá a su amada Ruby, para darle todo tipo de órdenes.

Las chicas estaban por empezar otra lucha, esta vez dentro del subconsciente de Tsukune, cuando…

—¡CÁLLENSE! Son muy ruidosas —un grito que venía quien sabe de donde, interrumpió la discusión de las chicas—. Quienes creen que son para venir a interrumpir la paz de los demás.

Las chicas voltearon en dirección de la voz, cuando lo hicieron, sus miradas se toparon con una muy curiosa figura que parecía sacada de un álbum antiguo.

—¿Tsu-kune… chan?

Frente a las chicas, había una versión de su amado Tsukune, solo que mucho más joven, incluso era más joven que la pequeña Yukari.

—¡Que adorable eres! —la primera en lanzarse a saludar al pequeño Tsukune, fue como siempre, Kurumu. Pero este Tsukune no se comportaba igual que el original y tan solo eludió a la Súcubo, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol.

—Lo tienes bien merecido, Demonio de Grandes Pechos. Tsukune es solo mío —Mizore se fue moviendo, hasta estar cerca del joven Tsukune, pero igual que antes, no solo eludió a la Mizore, sino que comenzó a rociarla con sal.

—Derrítete demonio de hielo, derrítete.

—Tsukune-san es tan salvaje —ahora fue turno de Ruby—. Golpea a tu pequeña Ruby como desees.

Pero el pequeño Tsukune solo se quedó parado viendo a Ruby.

—No quiero —solo volteó la cara e ignoro completamente a Ruby.

—Tsukune-san es tan malvado —Ruby solo trataba de que el pequeño Tsukune la notara, pero este solo la ignoraba.

—Les enseñaré como se hace, novatas —Kahlua se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Tsukune—. ¿Quieres venir a jugar con tu tía Kahlua, Aono-san?

—No quiero, vieja bruja —esta palabras casi dejan en shock a Kahlua,

La única que no había interactuado con el pequeño Tsukune, era aquella que casi estaba a la par en edad que este, Yukari.

—¿Eres Aono Tsukune-san? —Yukari se dirigió al pequeño Tsukune—. Acaso tú eres nuestro Tsukune-san ~desu.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo? —habló muy enojado el pequeño Tsukune.

—Sendou Yukari ~desu.

—No te conozco Sendou Yukari ~desu, ni a ti, ni a tus amigas monstruos. Así que váyanse pronto.

—No, el ~desu no es parte de mi nombre, es solo… ¿Amigas monstruos?

Las chicas cruzaron miradas, sin decir una sola palabra, esos pocos segundos que sus ojos de vieron, les fue suficiente para entenderse una a otra, mejor, que si hubieran dicho un largo discurso.

En un parpadeo, todas las chicas rodearon al pequeño Tsukune.

—¡Qué quieren ustedes!

—Debes contestar muchas cosas…

Kahlua y Ruby sujetaron al pequeño Tsukune y lo levantaron.

—Suéltame bruja masoquista y vampira bipolar, las haré pagar.

—Para ser alguien que no es nuestro Tsukune-san, sabes mucho de nosotras ~desu.

—Es obvio bruja idiota, no soy el Tsukune que buscan. Soy una materialización de su subconsciente proyectada como una versión joven, ya que represento sus emociones más infantiles.

—¿Qué dijo que es?

—Es una manifestación de los miedos, frustraciones e ira de nuestro Tsukune-san.

—¿Quién dijo miedo? Bruja idiota —el pequeño Tsukune se soltó del abrazó de Ruby y Kahlua, dejando en su lugar su camisa. Luego de sacarles la lengua escapó sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Qué paso aquí?

—No es nada, solo que se toparon con una versión más joven de Tsukune, una en particular sin modales.

Ahora había aparecido otro Tsukune, pero este era diferente al anterior. Además que lucía gafas de nerd, ropa de nerd y cargaba un libro complicado, que solo un nerd entendería, era un poco mayor que el Tsukune anterior.

—¿Otro Tsukune?

—Es un gusto poder encontrarme con tan bellas señoritas —las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar estas palabras, todas, excepto Yukari que seguía intrigada ante lo que sucedía—. Le sucede algo, joven Yukari-san.

En la mente de Yukari solo resonaba una y otra vez lo que acaba de oír viniendo de Tsukune, "Yukari-San".

—Perdón, me perdí ~desu —pero Yukari recobró pronto la compostura—. Tú eres otra versión de Tsukune-san. ¿Qué representas ~desu?

—Siempre hiendo al punto, es lo que siempre hemos admirado de ti, Yukari-san —sonrió el joven Tsukune, haciendo que Yukari se sonrojara—. Yo represento la cabalidad, integridad, la inteligencia y de cierta forma, su preocupación por sus amigos.

—Emociones más avanzadas ~desu.

—Exacto.

—¿Pero por qué nuestro Tsukune nos hace esto?

—Lo siento, ni yo tengo la libertad de desafiar a mi original y contestar algo que el no desea. Solo les diré que si continúan avanzado, se irán topando con más personificaciones de pensamientos y sentimientos del original Tsukune. Si logran llegar al final, descubrirán toda la verdad que se les mantiene oculta.

Diciendo esto, el Tsukune nerd desapareció.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? La hora del efecto de los caramelos de Yukari-chan esta por acabarse, sino salimos pronto, nos podríamos quedar aquí para siempre.

—Es muy pronto, la verdad que nos oculta Tsukune esta cerca.

—Acaso crees que no deseo saberla, pero mi hora de regresar a ser una niña y perder muchos de mis poderes, ya esta por acabarse. Además quien sabe cuanto nos falte para llegar donde el Tsukune original.

—Cuanto tiempo crees que le falten a los caramelos para perder su efecto, Yukari.

—En el mundo de los sueños, la percepción del tiempo es muy diferente ~desu. Quizás sean pocos minutos o todo lo que pasamos, solo haya sucedido en unos pocos segundos ~desu.

Ni bien acababa de hablar Kurumu, uno de los tantos Tsukune's apareció oculto detrás de un árbol, les hizo una señal a las chicas para que se acercaran. Sin embargo, esta al tenerlas muy cerca, se puso muy nervioso y se escondió.

—Debe ser la manifestación de los temores o miedos de Tsukune-san.

—Este Tsukune me gusta más —sonrió Mizore abriendo la boca, casi se le cae su paleta—. Es más lindo que los otros.

El Tsukune al ver a Mizore cerca de él, se cambió de árbol muy nervioso, luego les hizo una señal a las chicas para que se quedarán donde estaban. A continuación les señalo hacia uno de los árboles, el cual tenía un enorme agujero en el tronco y sobre este agujero, había un letrero que decía: "Atajo hacia el Subconsciente de Tsukune".

—¿Un atajo?

Las chicas decidieron usar el atajo, pero no sin que antes Mizore se escabullera y le diera un beso a Tsukune tímido. Provocando que este casi se muera por la hemorragia nasal.

—Este Tsukune es lindo. Jejeje.

Las chicas atravesaron el agujero en el árbol y al cruzar, todo el escenario había cambiado. Ahora ellas se encontraban en Japón, para ser más precisos, estaban paradas frente a la casa de Tsukune.

Pero antes de entrar, Kurumu las detuvo.

—De verdad quieren hacer esto.

—Es para lo que vinimos todas.

—Pero… es Tsukune de quien hablamos, lo que veremos dentro son cosas que nadie más ha visto. Creen que debamos verlas si él no nos lo a permitido.

Las chicas dudaron en entrar y estaban listas para irse, cuando la puerta de abrió, como invitándolas a entrar.


End file.
